Everyone falls but only the best rise from the ashes
by Ghostboy95
Summary: Hiccup has lost everything. His father disowned him. His chief banished him. Even though he won he lost. The queen defeated he leaves Berk forever. What will happen to him now?
1. Hiccups fall

Everyone falls but only the best rise up from the ashes.

Chapter one.

Hiccup's fall.

Hiccup's POV

"Dad I'm sorry I should have told you earlier but I didn't know what to do. Please be mad at me but don't hurt Toothless." I say worriedly.

"You're worried about the dragon.? Not the people you could have gotten killed!" Stoick yells furious.

"He was defending me!" I shout back.

"They've killed hundreds of us!" He yells back.

"And we've killed thousands of them. They fight in self defense only dad. They raid us because they have too. You don't what is on their island I-"

"You found the nest?" Stoick asks suddenly very interested in what I have to say.

"What who said nest?" I ask frightened by the look in my father's eyes.

"How did you find it?" He asks hopefully.

"I didn't find it only a dragon can find the island." I say scrambling for words.

"So only a dragon can find it?" He asks a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Dad you don't know what's there a dragon unlike anything-" I say before he cuts me off.

"You're not a viking and I-I have no son." Stoick says taking off his helmet.

"Dad don't do this you can't win this fight." I plead with him.

"I will win this fight and when I do you will no longer be welcome on Berk." Stoick says slamming a fist into the door of the great hall.

"I- You can't be serious?" I choke out.

"I am." He says opening and then slamming the door.

"Ready the ships!" He yells out leaving me in the dark.

"What have I done?" I ask myself standing up.

I watch from the cliffside as all of our ship load up with warriors, weapons, and siege engines.

And Toothless on the lead ship.

Chained.

Trapped.

All because I tried to change what we thought we knew. I watch as the lead ship lets down its sail and my father lock eyes with me before looking away. Leaving me to watch as they sail to their death. Hours later I am still standing there thinking. Astrid walks up and stand beside me.

"It's a mess. Must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend." She says looking off into the horizon.

"Thank you for summing that up. Why couldn't I have just killed that dragon when I found him in the woods? Would've been better for everyone." I say staring at the horizon as well.

"Yup the rest of us would've done it." She pauses before looking at me.

"So why didn't you?" She asks.

I don't answer.

"Why didn't you?" She asks again.

"I don't know." I shift away.

"I couldn't." I say.

"That's not an answer." She says.

"Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?" I ask turning to her.

"Because I want to remember what you say. Right now." She says looking for a reaction.

"Oh for the love of. I was a coward. I was weak." I say getting frustrated.

"I wouldn't kill a dragon."

"You said wouldn't that time."

"Whatever! Three hundred years I am the first viking who wouldn't kill a dragon." I say glaring.

She looks at me smiling.

I turn away.

"First to ride one though." She says.

"So?" I look at the ocean.

 _Why?_

I turn to her.

"I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him and I saw myself." I say realizing it myself.

Astrid smiles.

"I bet he's really frightened right now. What are you gonna do about it?" She asks looking at me expectantly.

"Ahh probably something stupid." I say shrugging.

"Good but you've already done that." She says looking hopeful.

I think for a second.

"Then something crazy." I say running off.

"That's more like it." I hear her say beginning to follow me.

I run to find the others.

"Guys come with me." I say finding them gathered in the square.

"Why would we do that?" Snotlout says glaring at me.

"Because she'll kick your ass if you don't." I say as Astrid runs up beside me.

"Who's ass needs kicking?" She asks grinning and cracking her knuckles.

"No one's where are we going?" Snotlout asks smiling nervously.

"Meet me at the academy." I say running for the forge.

They run off to the academy.

I run into the forge and grab a few notes on the various dragons I've studied.

 _Monstrous Nightmare-Definitely Snotlout._

 _Zippleback two heads-Perfect for the twins._

 _Fishlegs-The gronckle strong but not too fast._

 _Astrid-The deadly Nadder. Almost as deadly at her._

I finish matching them and move to the academy. They are all lined up as I walk to the gate of the first dragon.

"If you are wondering what dragon to get eaten by the Gronckle is the your best bet." Fishlegs says sarcastically.

Tuffnut walks up saying. "You were wise to come to the world's most deadly weapon."

He looks insane.

"O-"

"It's me." He says cutting me off before Snotlout pushes him to the side.

"I love this plan." He says getting headbutted by Ruffnut.

"I didn't-"

"You're crazy. I like that." She says smiling at me before Astrid pulls her back.

"So what is the plan?" She asks looking confident.

I look at them and smile.

"I am going to train you guys to train dragons."

"What are you insane?" Snotlout asks looking exasperated.

"No." I say opening the pen for the Monstrous Nightmare.

"He's insane." He says watching me go in.

I walk in and lead the dragon out to Snotlout who drops a spear head kicking it away.

 _Thank you Astrid._

I take his arm and move it towards the dragon.

"Wait! What are you doing?" He asks pulling from my grip looking terrified.

"It's okay." I say grabbing his arm again.

"It's okay." I say getting him to rest his hand on the dragon's snout.

I let go and and he looks panicky.

"Wait where are you going?" He asks as I head over to the weapon bin.

"You're gonna something to hold onto." I say gesturing behind them smiling.

"Wuw." They say turning to see a Zippleback, Deadly Nadder, and Gronckle waiting.

"Well this will be fun." I say smirking at the smiling faces of them.

An hour later.

"Now let's get going to the island. We have to keep the queen off of the vikings while Astrid and I free Toothless." I say as they all climb onto their respective dragons.

"Who are you riding with?" Astrid asks.

"I was hoping to ride with you?" I ask nervously.

"Good let's get going they will reach the nest soon." She says patting the spot behind her.

We take off and the all the dragons follow Astrid and I to the Island. We reach the Island to see the fleet in flames. And the Queen preparing to attack Stoick.

"Fishlegs! Lava blast." I yell out pointing at the head.

He nods and fires.

The blast hits exploding as we fly around it.

Astrid in front followed by Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs.

"Ruff, Tuff watch your backs!" I shout to them as we fly in front.

"Move Fishlegs!" I yell seeing him slow.

"Look at us we're on dragons!" Tuff yells.

I look down to see the people looking up in shock.

"Guys! Focus!" I yell as Astrid make a tight turn back towards the queen.

"Fishlegs break it down." I say as we closing together watching.

"Okay, heavily armoured skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils, relies on hearing and smell." He says looking to me.

"Okay, lout, legs. Hang in it's blind spot make some noise keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad." I say giving orders.

"That's my specialty." She says smirking.

"Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating." Tuff says spinning upside down on his head.

"Just do what I told you." I say glaring.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." I say as Astrid and I move off to the burning fleet.

"Don't worry we got it covered!" Snotlout yells.

"Yeah Wooohooo." Fishlegs yells.

I turn my focus to the fleet seeing them fly around and up it's back.

I scan and see Toothless on the middle ship.

"There!" I say pointing.

She makes a quick turn.

"Spin shot cut the ropes!" I say as she nears.

She shoots and cuts the chain holding his neck to the platform.

I jump landing beside him. I cut the muzzle off then the ropes.

"Go help the other Astrid!" I yell as he tears himself free of the rest of the restraints.

I see her fly off as Snotlout gets knocked off and lands on top of the queen's head. I saddle up and take off in time to see Astrid and her dragon getting sucked into the queen's mouth.

I fly as fast as possible to them a high pitch screech sounding as I move in firing into the mouth and knocking Astrid off.

 _ASTRID!_

I drop and turn skimming the ground she lands on the saddle behind me.

"Got you hang on!" I yell speeding Toothless up and back towards the Queen.

"That thing has wings! let's see if it can use them?" I say smiling and flying high.

"What are you thinking?" Astrid asks wrapping her arms around me as we plummet towards the queen.

"I love doing crazy things!" I yell back.

Toothless fires as pass just above it.

The blast knocks the queen over.

After a second it's wings extend.

"Think that did it?" I ask looking back to see it flying after me.

"Well he can fly." I say looking forwards.

"Sorry Astrid it's too risky!" I say seeing her Deadly Nadder flying low near the others.

I turn to them and toss her at the dragon.

She lands in the saddle.

I turn away drawing the queen's attention.

She follows as I weave through the sea stacks.

She just smashes through them effortlessly.

 _Well that didn't work. What am I going to do?_

I look around thinking.

"I know let's disappear bud." I say pointing at the dark clouds.

We fly quickly to them and let the clouds envelope us. The queen follows making a hole in the clouds with her wings. I fly around her and begin firing at it's wings burning holes through them. She roars breathing fire at nothing all around. I dive around a near blast and look back to see Toothless's tail on fire.

"Well it's now or never!" I say turning Toothless into a straight dive firing a blast at the queen as we pass her.

We fall moving faster and faster.

We blast through the clouds and towards the ground.

At the last second we pull up and move around the crashing dragon. We fly up moving as fast as possible but the flames catch up quickly. As we fly up around the tail as we get clear I feel my grip slip.

 _NO!_

I fall back towards the flames Toothless flying after me.

As I fall into the flames I feel the heat as I reach them, then coolness as Toothless closes his wings around me.

Astrid's POV

"Hiccup!" I yell watching him fall into the flames, Toothless racing after him.

I watch them being engulfed in flames and yell at the others to follow as I fly to the fire ball.

The flames die out.

"Search pattern NOW!" I yell moving fast over the ground.

We search until Fishlegs yells. "I found him!"

I race over seeing Toothless curled into a ball.

"NO!" I yell falling onto my knees.

"No you wouldn't let him die…." I say quieter.

Toothless looks up and turns his head sideways.

"Where is he?" I say moving closer to the Night Fury.

He opens up his wings to reveal an unconscious and mostly unharmed Hiccup.

I scramble to him and pick him up.

"Stormfly!" I yell moving over to the Deadly Nadder.

"Snotlout, Fishlegs! Grab Toothless and follow us back to Berk!" I yell climbing onto Stormfly.

"Yes Ma'am!" Fishlegs yells getting on Meatlug.

Snotlout nods mounts Hookfang.

I take off holding on to Hiccup praying to Thor to allow him to live. I look back and see the rest of the riders following as fast as possible.

I race ahead heading straight to Gothi's hut.

"Gothi! I need your help!" I yell jumping off the dragon and barging into the smaller hut.

I see her look over in surprise.

I hold up Hiccup and she points over to the table.

I set him down carefully and look over him for injuries.

"Burn small no treatment needed. I think it's just his leg Gothi." I say looking at the women panicking.

She grabs various tools and jars.

"Gothi we need to hurry!" I say.

She shoots a glare at me then sets it all down.

She motions to the pant leg. I grab my knife and cut it off revealing a badly burned lower leg.

"Gothi?" I ask as she inspects it.

She shakes her head frowning deeply.

"What is it?" I ask panicking.

She points to the leg and shakes her head before grabbing a saw.

"What you can't save it?" I ask fearfully.

She shakes her head and sighs.

She sets the saw on his leg and I gag moving for the door before she can start.

I stumble out the door.

After a few minutes the rest of the riders fly up setting Toothless down gently they land.

"Astrid is he going to be okay?" Fishlegs asks worriedly.

"I-yeah he's going to live." I say staring at the ocean.

"Then what's wrong?" He asks frowning.

"I-he-it might be best if you see." I say pointing inside.

The look at each other before going into the hut.

I stand and pet Toothless telling him to stay before following them in.

They look on with horror.

I look at Hiccup laying on the table.

He looks a bit pale, his leg only goes down to just below the knee.

It's laying in a puddle of blood and bits of tissue.

The end is bandaged soaked in blood.

"Is he going to be okay Gothi?" I ask looking at her worriedly.

She nods.

"Thank you Gothi." I say moving beside him.

He moans.

"Hiccup!" I say watching him for any movement.

"Where am I?" He asks groaning.

"Gothi's hut on Berk. You did it. You defeated the Queen. You saved all of us." I say starting to tear up.

"Well good. How long was I out?" He asks moving his arm up to his head.

"Not even an hour." I say smiling.

"I-Hiccup you…" I stutter out.

"What's wrong? You never stutter." He says opening his eyes and sitting up worried.

"I-well your leg…." I say gesturing.

"What about it?" He asks before swinging his legs down.

He stops looking down.

"I-Well that's…. Not good." He says putting on a fake smile.

"No, now let me get you up to your house to rest." I say helping him stand.

"No, can you help me to the forge? I need to make a leg." He says limping along with me.

"No Hiccup you need to sleep with injury like that." I say shaking my head.

"Please I need to get this down then I will rest." He says pleading while pulling me towards the forge.

"Fine but you will rest after or I will hurt you more." I say giving in.

"Thank you Astrid." He says smiling sincerely.

We walk in and he points to a small workroom.

"In there. I'll just need a moment." He says shuffling and sitting.

He opens a drawer and pulls out a piece of paper and a pencil.

"A spring there, Locking mechanism there, and the cup there… and Astrid can you see if the forge is lit?" He asks not looking up.

I look over and see a glowing fire.

"Yeah, I think it is, it's glowing if that helps." I say looking back over at him.

"Alright I am going to need your help here cause I can't move fast enough on my own." He says standing up and leaning on the wall.

"Alright what do I need to do?" I ask looking around.

"First of all help me over to the furnace."

We reach it and he grabs a pair of tongs.

"Alright I can stand here but I need you to grab the melting pot and scrap metal from over there." He says pointing to a small pile.

"OKay I got." I say filling the surprisingly heavy pot and filing it.

"Alright set it on the edge here and careful not to burn yourself it hurts." He says pointing with the tongs.

I set it down and he effortlessly grabs it and sets it down in the middle of the coals.

"Can you grab a few items from the scrap pile?" He says watching it melt.

"Yeah." I walk over and grabbing a few small pieces.

"Here." I say handing it to him.

He sets them down and slowly adds them until the pot is full.

"Can you help me over there?" He asks pointing to a work bench.

"Got it." I say grabbing him and walking over there.

"Thanks." He says making a mold.

"What are you making?" I ask watching him work.

"I am making myself a new leg." He says.

"Well why do you need to do it now?"

"Because I have the time and I hate being in that house."

"Why's that?"

"Because it is a house. This is my home." He says gesturing around him.

"But you always looked so happy there?"

"Well looks can be deceiving Astrid. Now I need you to take the tongs and grab the molten steel." He say pointing at the furnace.

"Okay." I say doing as he asks.

"Alright what am I doing with it?" I ask bringing it over to the bench.

"You are going to carefully pour it into the mold." He says moving to the side.

"Alright." I slowly turn it over and pour the molten steel into it.

"Now start to taper off." He says watching carefully.

"Good you can stop pouring." I stop and set it down off to the side.

"Good job." He says smiling.

"So what's next?" I ask smiling as well.

"We need to wait a few minutes so that it can cool and solidify. So I guess we can talk?" He says looking around nervously.

"So why do you call this your home?" I ask looking at him questioningly.

"Because this is where I could be me. I basically grew up here with Gobber." He says smiling.

"Really why did you want to become a blacksmith?"

"Well to be fair I didn't at first. The chief put me here under Gobber's care whenever there was a dragon attack. After a few times I started to pick things up and eventually here I am."

"So your dad put you in here to keep you safe?" I ask looking around.

"No. He put me in here so I wouldn't be a nuisance." He says frowning.

"I am sure he didn't…" I stop seeing the look on his face.

"The metal's ready. Can you hand me the hammer from over there?" He says pointing to the wall.

"This one?" I ask grabbing a medium sized one.

"No the smaller one needs to be precise." He says glancing over.

I grab it and hand it to him as he tips over the mold and two metal pieces fall out. He grabs one then the hammer from me and starts to pound on it.

"What are you doing?" I ask watching him work.

"Strengthening it and shaping it into the final form." He says between swings.

Wordlessly he puts into water cooling it. After a moment he sets it down and grabs the other repeating the process. When he finishes he sets the hammer down and leans on the bench.

"Well now that that's done. Over there in my workroom is a bin of springs can you bring it to me?" He asks breathing heavily.

I grab them and bring it to him.

He now has on two heavy gloves and is fitting the two pieces together. After a moment he sifts through the box and pulls out a few different springs. He tries them and sorts until he finds on that works.

"Can you put them back now?" He says putting all the rejected ones back in the box.

"Yup." I say moving back to the small room.

"Alright now I just need to borrow something from Gobber. And I will be done." He says moving slowly across the room.

I jump over and help him over to Gobber's room.

We goes to the wall and he takes off a wooden leg.

I help over to the workbench and he proceeds to take it apart and keep the cup attaching it to the metal leg.

"Alright. Done I hope this works." He says sitting and putting it on.

Slowly I help him stand and he puts pressure on it.

"Well it works." He say grimacing in pain.

He takes a step.

And another.

"Well it will certainly take some getting used to but it works." He says smiling through the obvious pain.

"Alright now let's go." I say pointing to the door.

"What? Oh right." He says moving slowly and carefully to the door.

"Hey Hiccup you in there?" Fishlegs asks poking his head in through the door.

"You already made yourself a leg?" He asks surprised.

"Yes I did. And now I need to go rest." He says still wobbly on it.

"Okay it can wait." He says leaving.

"What was that about?" I ask looking at Hiccup who shrugs.

"Okay well let's get you home and in bed." I say walking closely to make sure he doesn't fall.

"Thanks Astrid." He says smiling.

"You just defeated the cause for death around here while riding a dragon. You don't have to thank me for anything. If anything we should be apologizing to you." I say glaring at the ground.

"What are you talking about?" He asks confused.

"For how we treated you all your life. We were horrible to you, I was horrible to you." I say feeling guilty.

"Astrid. You are ridiculous." He says frowning.

"What?" I ask looking at him surprised.

"Yeah sure it sucked but it also gave me my drive. I wanted to be everything that you guys are, and in the end sure that failed in every way possible. But now Berk is safe." He says frowning.

"Why are you frowning?" I ask warily.

"Because I won't get to enjoy it. Before he left, he disowned me and said that if he made it back my banishment would be sealed. So when he makes it back here in about two days I will no longer be welcome." He says bitterly.

"What-I-Hiccup you can't leave after what happened. He will lift it. I know he will." I say practically begging.

 _What is wrong with me?_

 _Begging?_

"Astrid. He doesn't change his mind about anything." Hiccup says firmly as we reach his house.

He goes to pull the door open and I stop him.

"Here, I got it." I say pulling it open so he can enter.

"Thanks." He says smiling.

"If you are going to leave at least wait until he gets back. For me?" I ask worriedly.

 _Please stay._

"Alright. But I make no promises after that. I-can you help me up the stairs?" He asks glaring at them.

"Sure." I say smiling.

After I get him up there I leave thinking about the viking he is and is going to become.

Hiccup's POV.

Thanks" Astrid. I will stay here for the night." I say laying down in bed.

"I will see you in the morning." She says smiling at me before walking down the stairs.

 _I win and yet I always lose._

 _What am I going to do?_

 _When he gets back he will banish me._

 _Will he?_

 _He has never changed his mind before._

 _So no._

 _I have to leave before then._

 _I won't face him again._

I hear a large thump as Toothless makes his way through my window.

"Hey bud. Thanks for saving me." I say hugging the dragon as he inspects me.

"It's okay bud I am alive." I say smiling.

"Now let's get some sleep I have lot's to do tomorrow...Before I leave." I say laying back down. Toothless curled up right beside my bed.

A/N So this is my idea for a full fledged story. Tell me if you like it. If you don't like it. I will continue it anyway but I would like to know if you guys like it or not. Also I will be updating roughly once a week maybe twice if I'm lucky.


	2. Trying to get up

Everyone falls but only the best rise up from the ashes.

Chapter Two

Hiccup's POV.

Trying to get up.

It's early morning and I am moving slowly around my room trying to be quiet.

"I need my drawings and journal. Oh and I'll need my dagger." I say to myself packing things in Toothless's saddle.

"What are you doing?"

I freeze and turn around and see Astrid glaring at me.

"Oh hey Astrid what are you doing here?" I say casually.

 _Crap she's going to kill me if she finds out I'm leaving._

"I told you that I was coming here in the morning." She says looking around my room.

"Looks like you are already getting used to the new leg." She walks around me and sees Toothless.

Wordlessly she walks over and opens my saddle bag.

"So you were just going to leave without saying anything?" She asks angrily.

"Astrid I-" I start

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" She says yells looking at me furiously.

"I can't face that again." I say quietly.

"What? Face what?" She asks angrily.

"I can't face being banished again. It was hard enough once." I say frowning.

"You won't be banished Hiccup you're a hero!" She yells.

"You don't know him once he decides on something he doesn't change!" I yell back looking just as angry.

She looks at me surprised. "You are not leaving and that's final." She says quietly.

"Fine but I am going to the forge." I say dropping the issue for now.

"Why do you want to go there?" She asks looking at me suspiciously.

"Because I need to make a new tail for Toothless. Right bud?" I say gesturing to him.

He holds up the metal outline of his tail. Then bites it.

"Okay but first we need to eat." She says motioning for me to follow her downstairs.

"Okay." I say closing the saddle bag before following her down.

I look around for her but don't see her.

I hear noises from the kitchen. I walk in and see her pounding dough.

"What are you doing?" I ask confused.

"Making bread. What does it look like?" She says looking at me annoyed.

"Sorry, just never… Well you want some eggs?" I ask stirring up the fire then grabbing a pan.

"Sure." She says kneading it.

"Since when do you bake?" I ask cracking eggs in to the pan.

"Since I was a little girl. A woman has to know how to take care of her man." She says smirking at the shocked expression on my face.

"That's what my mom used to say. Never really much cared for it." She puts the bread on a pan and into the fire.

"Yeah I can't imagine you in a role like that." I say taking the eggs off and onto two plates.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asks unhappily.

"Well I mean I would never see you as subservient to someone." I say nervously.

"Yeah not my idea of a good relationship." She says frowning.

"So what is your idea of a good relationship?" I ask curiously.

"Well I haven't really put much thought into it but I guess two people who respect and care for eachother. No one is lesser than the other." She says taking the bread out and letting it cool.

"Yeah I couldn't imagine having to be lower then someone or higher then" I say taking the eggs and bread putting them on the table.

"Thanks." I say smiling as I sit to eat.

"You're welcome." She says sitting across from me.

We eat and then head to the forge.

"You aren't going to leave me alone are you?" I ask realizing that she's still following me.

"Nope." She says smiling as we walk into the forge.

"Fine but I need to get to work." I say grabbing some red sailcloth and thread.

"What are you making?" She asks as I cut the fabric.

"Making the tailpiece." I say sewing it together.

I move over to the forge and get Toothless to light it. Then I go and sit at my desk pulling out my drawing book. I look over the designs for Toothless's tail control.

"What are you doing now?" She asks while sharpening a dagger.

"Designing a new tail control mechanism." I say distractedly.

"Why are you doing that?" She asks looking up.

"Because if you haven't noticed the current control doesn't work with a metal leg." I say sarcastically.

"I noticed but why are you doing it now?" She says sheathing her dagger.

"Because I have the time and would like to get it done." I say rolling my eyes.

She grabs another knife and begins to sharpen it.

"There that should work." I say looking between several drawings and my new leg.

"So now what are you going to do?" She asks as I get up and grab the melting pot.

"Same thing as yesterday. Melt, mold, and pound." I say filling it with scrap.

"Well, stay here or else." She says before leaving.

"Will do." I say. "Can't go anywhere before I finish this new stirrup anyway." I whisper.

After a while I finish the new stirrup and attach it to Toothless's saddle and try flying around a bit. I manage to get the hang of it pretty quickly and go back to the forge. As we land I see an angry Astrid tapping her foot waiting.

"Where were you?" She asks angrily.

"I was trying out the new tail and stirrup. Making sure that they actually work." I explain calmly.

"Well I guess that's okay." She says after thinking for a second.

"I don't need your permission." I say walking back into the forge.

"I am just making sure that you don't do something stupid." She says following.

"Already did that."

"Fine then something crazy."

"Already did that too." I say grabbing a short sword and sharpening it.

"You are really not making it easy to stay calm." She says annoyed.

"Well then why don't you go do something else." I say checking the edge.

"Because if I do you will leave. I won't let that happen." She says firmly.

I find it sufficiently sharp and put it back in the scabbard.

"Well then why don't we get some lunch?" I say moving for the door.

"Sure what do you want to eat?" She asks following.

"How about cod?" I ask grabbing some fish and putting bread and apples in my small bag when she isn't looking.

"Sure, let's go to my house." She says grabbing two fish.

"Okay." I say following.

"I haven't been to your house before." I state as we walk in.

"Really, I wonder why." She says sarcastically.

"Because I am nothing in the village." I say beginning to clean the fish.

"You are not nothing. Don't say that." She says glaring at me.

"It's true." I mumble and finishing the fish and handing the fillets to Astrid who has a pan on the fire started by Stormfly.

She melts some butter in it and then puts in the fish.

"So what makes you think that he won't lift the banishment?" Astrid asks cautiously.

"He has never lifted a banishment before and you didn't see the look in his eyes Astrid. It was a look of pure hate." I say grabbing some bread and tearing it up.

"I don't think he hates you. I think he hates the fact you lied but not you." She says flipping the fish.

"Yeah well it doesn't change the facts. Where are your plates?" I ask looking around.

"Cupboard up and to your left." She says smiling.

"Thanks." I say opening it and pulling two out.

"Here." I say holding them out for her to put the fish on. She puts it on then the bread.

I set them down and grab two cups of ale.

"Ale?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"What you not allowed to drink?" I ask setting them down.

"No just didn't expect you to." Astrid says sitting down.

"I do when I feel like it." I say taking a large gulp.

"Well you are certainly full of surprises." She says before taking a drink.

"Really? In the past three days I have taught five people to ride dragons, gotten disowned and banished, then almost died fighting a dragon queen. And the fact that I drink ale surprises you?" I ask.

"Yes, you never seemed like the drinking type." She says.

"Well I am." I say starting to eat.

"This is really good." I say enjoying the taste.

"Thanks. It's an old family recipe." She says beaming at the compliment.

"Well I may have to find an excuse to come over and have it again." I say smiling.

"Well, you are welcome most nights." She says smiling.

"Thank you Astrid." I say smiling.

 _She is going to want to kill when she finds out I left._

We finish our fish and ale.

"I'll clean up." I say grabbing the two plates.

"You don't have to do that." She says getting up.

"No you cooked it's the least I can do." I say cleaning them and setting them to dry.

"So what do you want to do now?" I ask looking at her.

"Well we could always go and see what the others are doing. Or we could stay here and drink." She says leaning back in her seat.

"Well how about both?" I say filling our cups.

"Sure why not." She says taking her cup.

"So why are you so against staying?" She asks gesturing with her cup.

"Because I don't belong here Astrid. Think about it everyone else here, even you, would still be doing everything you could to kill dragon's. And I couldn't even kill one." I say taking a large gulp.

"Yeah but because of you we don't have to kill them anymore. And we now have the largest threat to the archipelago on our side. And besides that you are getting more and more interesting by the day." She says sounding a tad under the influence of the alcohol.

"Well that may be true I still don't see why you are so intent on me staying?" I say looking at her closely.

"I think I may have had a bit too much ale. But I like you Hiccup and I don't want you to throw away what could potentially the best thing for you." She says finishing off her cup.

"And what if you're wrong? I can't do that again." I say leaning back and closing my eyes.

"So if that happens we leave and go somewhere on our own." She says.

I shoot up and look at her.

"If I leave you won't be coming with me." I say seriously.

"No. If you leave I leave." She says slurring her words.

"Alright you have had way too much ale. Let's get you to bed." I say helping her up.

"Haha You want to get me in bed." She says giggling.

"Wow. You are drunk." I say helping her up the stairs.

"Yeah but they say ale only brings out what you want to hide." She says as I lay her down on her bed.

"Yeah, well, get some rest you'll feel better in the morning." I say leaving.

"Well now that, that's taken care of. I can take care of some last minute things." I say to myself closing the door to her house.

I walk back to the forge and grab the short sword. After that I grab a sleeping pack and water skins. Then I head for my house. I walk up to my room and grab the almost complete copy of the Book of Dragons.

"Alright food, sleeping pack, journal, copy of the Book of Dragons, and water skins. I think I got it all." I say putting it all in Toothless's saddle bag.

"Well bud time to go." I say seeing that it's almost sunset.

I hop on Toothless and we jump out the window and to the cliff.

"So you really were just going to leave without saying goodbye." I hear softly from behind me.

"I should have known that you could handle a couple of cups of ale." I say turning around to see Astrid on Stormfly, Fishlegs on Meatlug, Snotlout on Hookfang, and the twins on Barf and Belch.

"So what are you doing?" She asks looking at me sad.

"Leaving." I say.

"Well where are you going?" She asks.

"North." I say looking at the setting sun.

"Then what?"

"Maybe east look for a place that I can call my own." I say glancing back.

"Just because I am leaving doesn't mean you all have to too." I say looking at them seriously.

"You go we go that's how this works." Fishlegs says firmly.

"No. I am leaving you guys are staying." I say turning to face them.

"No Hiccup. Whether you leave tonight or next week or next month we will go with you or find you." Astrid says confidently.

"I am leaving and you are staying. Go be the hero's of Berk. I am leaving you are staying." I say just as confidently.

"No." Astrid says staring at me.

"Yes." I say staring back.

We stare at eachother in a power struggle.

We both stare without blinking for a few minutes.

"Fine if you guys want to throw away what you have here I won't stop you but if you do come with me you have to realize that this isn't a vacation. It won't be easy and I don't know what we will find out there." I say looking at them seriously.

"Ha please we can do anything you can." Snotlout says smirking.

"Yeah we're in." The twins say headbutting each other.

"So you all really want to leave?" I ask one final time.

"Yes." They all say together.

"Fine twenty minutes leave a note telling your parents that you have chosen to leave. Now get together everything that you need for a long journey." I say looking at them.

"I got everything I need." Astrid says as the rest leave.

"So what's your plan?" She says looking at me seriously.

"There are some unexplored islands in the north and east. I was going to start there." I say pulling out my map.

"That sounds good to me." She says thinking aloud.

"So why are you guys so adamant to follow me?" I ask curiously.

"Without you there is no one to teach us about dragon's and besides which the chief would kill us if we let you leave alone." She says smiling.

"Alright we are ready to go." Fishlegs says as they all land with us.

"Good now let's go." I say getting Toothless to jump off the cliff.

They follow and we fly high above the sea and the clouds. I look back and smile seeing them flying behind me in a V. Me at the head of it Astrid closest on the right, Fishlegs back a bit on the left, Snotlout behind him, and the twins behind Astrid. I look forward and scan the sky and ocean looking for anything of interest.

A few hours later the moon is up and full shining brightly. I am still heading north and looking for land or dragons. I look down at the sea and see a small bit of floating wreckage.

"Hey guys what's that?" I shout pointing down.

"Go get it!" Astrid yells. I nod and dive down barrel rolling. Toothless grabs it and I fly back up to the group.

"Astrid take it." I say flying over her.

"Got it!" She yells catching it.

"Johann?" She asks surprised.

"Yeah that's Johann. What's he doing all the way out here without his ship?" I ask the group.

They all shrug.

"There's small island we can land and camp for the night." I shout pointing to a smaller island.

A large beach and a small forest. We land and Astrid hands me down Johann.

"Snotlout, Fishlegs, can you guys go gather some firewood and start a fire?" I ask looking at them.

"Sure Hiccup." Fishlegs says starting for the woods.

"Why are you in charge, Hiccup?" Snotlout says emphasizing my name.

"Because he knows the most and rides the unholy offspring of death and lighting. So get the firewood." Astrid says glaring at him.

"Okay fine. Man your girlfriend is more manly than you." He says smirking at me.

"Get going before I decide to have Stormfly shoot some spins at you." She says threateningly.

Snotlout gulps before running after Fishlegs.

"Now what to do about Johann?" I say watching the unconscious trader.

"Well we need to get him warmed up then find out what happened to him and his ship." Astrid says pulling out her sleeping pack.

"Good idea let's set up camp." I say looking at the twins arguing over a single sleeping pack.

"Hey! What's wrong?" I ask getting their attention.

"He is trying to take my sleeping pack." Ruffnut says.

"No she is trying to take my sleeping pack." Tuffnut says pulling on the pack.

"Guys how many packs did you pack?" I ask looking at them.

"I packed one." Ruffnut says.

"The pack was already on my head so I didn't need to pack it." Tuffnut says.

"Oh for. Tuff that was Ruff's sleeping pack. Let go you can have mine." I say tossing it at him.

"Thanks Hiccup." Tuff says catching it.

"But where are you going to sleep?" Astrid asks looking unhappy.

"I'll be fine. I will stay up on watch." I say shrugging it off. She frowns.

"I'll be fine and look here comes Snotlout and Fishlegs back with firewood." I say switching the subject.

"Here." I say pointing to the spot in the middle of the group. We start the fire and get the rest of the camp set up.

"So I will stay up on watch to make sure that we aren't surprised by anything tonight." I say looking around.

"Okay." Snotlout says grabbing a loaf of bread and breaking it in half. He puts on half back and starts to eat the other half.

"So what do you think happened to Johann?" Fishlegs asks.

"I would say that he got attacked but look at him there's hardly a scratch." I say looking at him as some colour returns to his face.

"Yeah but I mean he's not the greatest of fighters it's possible that he jumped ship to avoid being captured." Snotlout says.

"If someone attacked my ship I would fight them off causing major damage." Tuffnut says pounding a fist into his palm.

"Please you would just end up hurting yourself." Ruffnut says smirking.

"I would not." He says pouting.

"Hey guys let's get some rest long day tomorrow." I say moving closer to the fire.

"Okay night guys." Snotlout says curling up beside Hookfang.

"Yeah night." Fishlegs says going to sleep hugging Meatlug. "

Good night Hiccup." Astrid says curling up next to Stormfly.

"Night Astrid." I say smiling.

After a while I start to shiver from the cold wind.

"So are you going to give in yet?" I hear Astrid speak up.

"Give in to what?" I ask trying to stop shivering.

"Get over here." She says tiredly.

I get up and walk over sitting beside her.

"What?" I ask.

"Get in." She says opening one side of the pack.

"What? Why?" I ask confused.

"You are going to get sick or worse get your leg infected so get in before I make you." She says threateningly.

"But…." I say hesitantly.

"Oh please it's not like you're going to try anything. And if you accidentally grab something oh well." She says rolling her eyes.

"Fine." I say crawling in with her taking off my leg first.

"Thanks Astrid." I say feeling the warmth of her so close.

"No problem now let's get some sleep." She rolling over to face the other way.

"Good night." I say smiling and rolling over as well.

"Hey Hiccup?" She asks turning to me. I roll over to face her.

"What?" I ask.

"Thanks for saving me." She says kissing me.

I stiffen before melting into the kiss. She pulls away after a moment.

She smiles shyly and turns back over. I turn back over smiling goofily.

 _She kissed me! I can't believe she kissed me. Does this mean that she likes me? Well I guess I should get some sleep and think about this in the morning._

A few moments later I fall asleep in bliss.

The next morning.

"Hey where's Hiccup?' I move around in my pack hugging my pillow.

 _Wait pillow?_

I move my hands around and feel metal.

 _Metal?_

I open my eyes and see blond hair.

I look down and see that we're tangled together.

 _Shit!_

I move my arm from around her and attempt to remove the other arm from underneath her.

"Hiccup?" She asks sleepily.

"Yes?" I ask nervously.

"Where are you going?" She asks while rolling over.

"Everyone else is waking up."

"Everyone?" She asks confused snuggling in closer.

"Yeah, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins…" I say really nervously.

"Why does that matter we are in Berk." She says.

"Astrid, we left remember?" I ask nervously.

She looks up waking up completely.

"This isn't a dream?" She asks panicilly.

"No we are on a small island in the north and the others are waking up." I say as she pulls away.

"Well then get out." She whispers shooing me out.

"Okay, okay." I say getting out.

I stand up and turn around to see everyone staring at me.

"What?" I ask walking over to the fire.

"Where's Astrid? And why were you in her sleeping pack?" Fishlegs asks.

"It was cold." I say adding some wood to the small fire.

"Okay but where is Astrid?" Snotlout asks scowling.

"She's-"

"Right here" She says from behind them.

"Hey Astrid can you explain why Hiccup was in your sleeping pack?" Fishlegs asks.

"Because it was cold and he needs rest with that injury." She says walking over to him.

"But then where did you sleep?" Tuffnut asks.

She looks at him raising an eyebrow.

"Wait you slept with Hiccup?" Fishlegs asks surprised.

"Yes and before you ask nothing happened." She says glaring at them.

"Okay." I say looking over at them.

Snotlout's grinning at me, Fishlegs looks scared of Astrid. The twins are struggling over a piece of food.

"Hey guys. Where's Johann?" I ask looking over at his empty spot by the fire and realizing that he's not here.

"Uhhh." The twins say looking around.

"We need to find him let's go." I say getting up and motioning for Toothless to come.

"Alright look over the Island. Get your dragon to roar if you find him and if you don't meet back here in one hour." I order climbing on as the other scramble to their dragons.

"You got it." Astrid says taking off to the north.

Fishlegs nods and takes off to the east.

"I bet I find him first!" Snotlout yells taking off following the beach.

The twins take off surprisingly silent and head west.

"Alright bud." I say taking off and heading low over the interior of the island.

I scan the ground as we scan through the trees and brush. I circle back around towards the camp and going more to the west. I see a small amount fabric hanging in a tree.

"There!" I say pointing and Toothless flies in closer. I see it drop to the ground.

"Johann!" I yell seeing him run away.

"Master Hiccup?" He asks stopping and slowly turning around.

"Yes." I say landing and hopping off.

"Is that a dragon?" He asks looking terrified.

"Yes, this is Toothless." I say walking around Toothless calmly.

"How have you tamed this beast?" He asks looking around.

"Actually he's not a beast. They are very intelligent and trainable." I say petting Toothless.

"So how about we get back to the camp?" I ask gesturing to the dragon.

"You want me to ride on that flying lizard?" He asks cowering.

Toothless growls.

"They can understand us and yes it's the fastest way." I say climbing on.

"Roar bud." He roars loudly.

"Are you sure this is safe?" He asks walking towards us nervously.

"Yes, but not if we have to fight something." I say gesturing to my leg.

"Oh my!" He says fainting.

"Hhhhhh let's grab him and get back to the camp bud." I say sighing.

Toothless takes off grabbing Johann by the shoulders and heading back to the camp. We make it back to the camp as Astrid and the twins land.

"What happened?" Astrid asks.

"He was fine until I showed my new leg." I say sighing.

"It's not that bad Hiccup and besides he never could handle blood or anything like that." Astrid says walking over to me.

"Ooooo. Astird and Hiccup up in a tree. Kissi-" The twins are cut off by Astrid's axe flying between them getting buried deep into a tree.

I look over at them and shrug.

"Alright let's wake Johann." I say grabbing a bucket.

"Get some water." I say tossing the bucket to the twins.

They race off shoving each other.

"Well that takes care of them." I say smiling.

"So what do you think he will say?" She asks walking over to her axe.

"Don't know but hopefully this time he stay awake." I say sighing.

She rips her axe out and walks back over.

"He'll be fine." She says putting her axe back on her pack.

The twins get back tripping and spilling the water bucket. I dodge the flying water and fall down. It hits the ground right beside Johann splashing him.

"You alright Hiccup?" Astrid asks helping me up.

"Fine." I say looking over at the sputtering trader.

"Johann. What happened to your ship?" I ask as he sits up.

"Well master Hiccup I was sailing to Berk on my regular trading route when I was set upon by pirates! Pirates in Berk's waters! Who would have thought?" He says.

"Could I get something to eat?" He asks motioning to the the food pack.

"Sure Johann." I say grabbing some bread.

"So do you have any idea where the pirates are?" I ask handing it to him.

"Actually I know exactly where they are headed. On the edge of the archipelago there is an area that only I know of because of what is there. It is a graveyard of ships. More than I can count." He says starting to eat.

"Can you show us on our map?" I ask pulling out my map of all areas we have found.

"Yes, it is over here." He says pointing to the fog at the edge of my map.

"That's almost off the archipelago Johann." I say distractedly.

"How do you know that they are headed here?" I ask looking at the map seeing far closer empty islands.

"Well master Hiccup, I am glad you asked." He says grinning.

"Johann. I need you to be fast about this, time is not on our side." I say flatly.

"It's where I store all my treasures and wares." He says just as flatly.

"Wow Johann. Short, concise, to the point. I didn't think you had it in you." I say smiling.

"That reminds me of the first time…" I tune him out and turn to the group.

"Alright guys let's saddle up and go. I figure that we have two days of flying to reach the graveyard." I say moving to Toothless.

"Hiccup." Astrid says.

"Yeah?" I ask turning around.

"We should stop over night at this island here." She says pointing at the last one before the open sea.

"Hmmm. I agree they will take a few days to get there anyway. Smart." I compliment her.

"Thanks." She says blushing.

"C'mon guys let's pack up." I say turning to them.

After a short while the camp is packed up and we are ready to go.

"Johann are you sure you want to wait here?" I ask.

The trader has decided to stay and wait for us to get his ship back.

"Yes I am sure. Please get my ship back here. If you do I will let you all take something of value from it." He says smiling.

"Alright we will be back in four or five days depending on how long it takes to take care of these pirates." I say before turning to the rest.

"Master Hiccup before you go I must warn you to stay off of one particular ship there. The Reaper. I only ventured aboard once and barely escaped with my life. It was rigged with booby traps from stem to stern." He says nervously.

"Alright we'll becareful. Okay guys we have a long day of flying so let's get going." I take off and the rest follow.

We fly quickly and high watching for any signs of the ships. We see ships and wild dragons. But the ships stay far below us and the wild dragons barely give us a little attention.

That is until a wild Typhoomerang decides to head straight for Snotlout and Hookfang.

"Help!" Snotlout screams diving down underneath a fireball.

"Astrid get it's attention!" I yell before diving after Snotlout and the Typhoomerang.

I dive past it and up to Snotlout.

"Pull up!" I yell getting his attention.

He does and fly's past it.

Toothless and I flip over sending a plasma blast at the wild dragon.

We flip back over and pull up skimming over the water. Astrid a moment later sends a spin shot at it then the twins being their normal destructive selves fly past it letting gas out before lighting it.

Boom!

It knocks the large dragon into the water.

"Let's go!" I yell motioning for them to follow before the Typhoomerang can get out of the water.

A few hours later we reach the island.

"Alright let's set down." I yell pointing to it.

They nod and we land.

"Alright who want's to get firewood this time?" I ask getting off Toothless.

"Hey we got it last time why don't you get this time?" Snotlout says unhappily.

"Because he can't do much walking right now Snotlout!" Astrid says glaring at him.

"It's alright Astrid. Why don't we go and get it. You guys set up camp and get water." I say smiling.

"Alright." Astrid says frowning.

"C'mon Astrid." I say smiling and heading for the woods.

She follows and we start picking up sticks.

"Why are you being nice to them?" She asks.

"What are you talking about?" I ask stacking up branches.

"They aren't showing you any respect." She says unhappily.

"I don't need their respect and besides which we all need to switch out responsibilities." I say breaking a branch off a tree.

"But you should at least should be able to do things that don't strain your leg." She says taking her axe and chopping down a smaller dead tree.

"I'm fine." I say grabbing a few more branches.

"Alright I think we have enough." I say arms full of firewood.

"Agreed now let's get back to camp and see how they have done." She says turning around.

We head back to camp.

We walk into camp to see the place in chaos. The twins are struggling over a sleeping pack. Barf and Belch are pulling at a fish, mimicking their riders. Snotlout and Fishlegs are pushing each other around while Hookfang and Meatlug are sleeping.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yell dropping the firewood.

They all freeze.

"Uhhh-She started it." Tuffnut says.

"I did not. You are trying to take my sleeping pack again!" Ruffnut yells yanking it from her.

"ENOUGH!" I shout.

"Tuffnut you have my sleeping pack remember? And you two why are you fighting?" I yell pointing at them.

"He was being so boring I decided that do something about it." Snotlout says pointing at him.

"I was just talking about how the Typhoomerang is one of the largest dragons we know of." Fishlegs says.

"Snotlout, Fishlegs, Get your sleeping packs set up then go fill up the waterskins." I order.

"I don't have listen you." Snotlout says stepping forward trying to be intimidating.

"If you don't listen to him you can always talk to me." Astrid says doing the same.

"Fine. But I am only doing this because I want to." He says scowling.

"Now let's get a fire going." I say starting to pick up the firewood I dropped.

"I'll get it you set up the pit." She says picking it up.

"Okay." I say walking over to the middle of the group. I dig a pit and put stones around it.

"Okay, Toothless plasma blast." I say pointing to the firewood. He blasts it and the fire start crackling.

"That's cheating." Astrid says smiling.

"Yeah but can you blame me.?" I ask smiling at her.

"No now let's get our pack setup." She says stacking the firewood by the fire.

"Our pack?" I ask looking at her surprised.

"Yeah why not? Don't want to sleep in a pack with me?" She asks smiling at me.

"I-uh-well I certainly don't mind it." I say turning bright red.

"That's what I thought." She says laying the pack out.

"So what else do think will happen?" I ask pulling out a loaf of bread and a fish. I tear the bread in half and give half to her.

"Thanks and I don't know." She say sharpening a stick and putting the fish on it.

"I hope we take care of the pirates easily." I say taking a bite.

"Yeah, but if not at least we get to fight." She says cooking the fish on the fire.

"Yeah, cause that went so well last time." I say sarcastically.

"Sorry I forgot about that." She says sadly.

"I was kidding." I say laughing a little.

"You ass." She says taking the fish and giving me half.

"Thanks and sorry I'm trying to be positive and joke about it." I say eating.

"Well you are alive and still able to fly." She says frowning.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"I-It's nothing." She says walking down to the beach.

"What was that about?" Fishlegs asks as he and Snotlout walk into camp with full waterskins.

"Yeah what's up Hiccup?" Snotlout asks.

I look at him glaring.

He shrugs and sets up his sleeping pack.

"I'm going to see if I can find her." I say walking down to the beach.

I look around and eventually hear crying.

"Dammit!" I hear her yell.

I see her throw her axe into a tree. She wipes tears off face with her arm.

"What's wrong with me? I never felt this before." She says angrily and rips it out.

"Astrid?" I ask stepping out.

She turns around readying her axe.

"Hey! Hey! It's me!" I shout raising my arms up.

"Sorry." She says lowering her axe.

"What's wrong?" I ask walking up to her.

"Nothing." She says throwing her axe again.

"Okay well that's not true obviously." I say sitting down.

"Oh and how do you know?" She asks unhappily.

"You only throw your axe like that when you're pissed." I say pointing to the splintered tree.

"How do you know something like that?" She asks looking at me exasperated.

"I pay attention. Now what's wrong?" I ask.

"I can't believe that you know what it looks like when I throw my axe angrily and yet I don't even know when you're kidding." She says sitting down next to me.

"Well I was kind of the village screw up for the last fourteen years and no one wanted to be associated me." I say smiling a her.

"Why are you so okay with them? With me?" She asks.

"Because I don't live in the past. If I held a grudge against everyone then I would be the worst of them."

"But how can you just forget about what we did to you?" She asks moving closer.

"Because I know what it's like to be shunned. I know how it feels to be completely alone. I will never do that to them. To you." I say smiling sadly.

"But-" I hug her. "How are you this kind?" She asks choking up.

"I would rather be nice and spurred than mean and popular." I say holding her closely.

"I-Thank you Hiccup." She says hugging me.

I hug her back.

"We should go back before they start to come looking for us." Astrid says pulling out of my arms.

"Yeah I guess." I say looking unhappy.

"C'mon let's go.' She says extends a hand to me.

"Thanks." I say taking it.

She pulls me up.

We walk back to camp and see that the others have gone to sleep.

"C'mon Hiccup." Astrid says climbing into her sleeping pack.

"I'll go to sleep in a little bit. I need to take care of my leg." I say sitting by the fire and taking bandages out of my pack.

I take off my metal leg and undo the bloody bandages off.

 _She cauterized it alright. No wonder it's been hurting so much._

"Here, let me help." Astrid says sitting beside me with a bucket of water.

"Thanks." I say.

"How bad has this been hurting?" She asks taking a small cloth and cleaning the wound.

"Not too bad." I say smiling.

"Don't lie to me Hiccup." Astrid says before grabbing the small container of salve from my bag.

"I'm serious it's nothing I can't handle."

"You know for someone who says he's not a viking you do a lot of viking things."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Well think about it. You went against the chiefs wishes, took on an impossible foe, lost your leg and won't even say that is hurts." She explains while applying the salve then bandaging the the leg.

"Thanks." I say grabbing the bandages from her and putting them in my bag.

"Here, let me help you." She says pulling me to my foot.

"Hey I need my leg." I say trying to grab it.

"No you need to keep pressure off of it." She says putting my around her shoulder and pulling me to our sleeping pack.

"Fine." I say pouting.

"Haha." She laughs.

I get in faceing away from her.

I hear metal hit the ground.

"Uhh-Astrid what was that?" I ask my mind wandering about what that metal could have been.

"I needed to take off my shoulder guard…. and my battle skirt." She says crawling in.

"But wouldn't that make you…." I stutter.

"No I'm not naked, I still have on my shirt and undergarments. Besides to uncomfortable with them on." She says yawning.

"Okay then." I say sleepily.

"Goodnight Astrid."

"Goodnight Hiccup."


	3. Getting knocked back down

Chapter Three.

Getting Knocked Back Down.

Hiccup's POV.

I wake to find Astrid curled up in my arms again. This time I'm completely trapped. She has her legs intertwined with mine and has her head resting on my chest.

"Hey." I say trying to wake her up gently.

"Hey." She says back snuggling in closer.

"Astrid. Wake up." I say.

"Huh? Oh crap." She says looking up and frowning.

"Yeah again." I say smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" She asks as we untangle ourselves.

"It's nice to wake up next to someone." I say moving out of the pack.

"I-well yeah I guess." She says smiling. "But don't get any ideas."

"Don't worry about that." I say smiling and balancing on one leg.

"Oh and why's that?" She asks slyly.

"Because I don't need to get idea's already have them." I say winking at her.

"Really what kind of idea's?" She asks looking curious.

"That's something that you might be able to find out yourself." I say smirking.

"You ass." She says punching me in the shoulder.

I fall flat on the ground.

"Ow." I say groaning.

"Hiccup! I'm so sorry I forgot about your leg." She says helping me sit up worriedly.

"It's fine but where's my leg?" I ask looking to see it gone.

"I don't know. We left it there by the fire didn't we?" She asks confused.

"Yeah I thought we did. Hey guys have you seen my leg?" I ask looking at the group huddled together on the other side of the fire.

They all freeze stopping their fevered whispering.

"No." Snotlout says looking guilty.

"Snotlout." Astrid says glaring at him.

"I-but it wasn't us." He says withering under her glare.

"Then who's fault was it?" I ask.

"I-It was a Terrible Terror." He says pointing to a tree branch. I to where they are pointing and see the small dragon chewing on my leg.

"Toothless any chance you could help out?" I ask looking at the sleepy black dragon. He looks at me then looks at the Terrible Terror. He shoots a plasma blast knocking the dragon off and leaving my leg hanging in the branch.

"Well this is great. Astrid any idea's?" I ask looking at her.

"Yeah, one." She says grabbing her axe. She pulls back her throwing arm and throws. It slices the branch clean through and the leg falls down onto the twins heads.

"Ow!" They yell.

"Hey mind passing my leg?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"Sure." Snotlout says grabbing it.

"I did not mean throw!" I yell realizing he's about to throw it.

"Jeez sorry you did say pass." He says walking over and handing it to Astrid.

"Thanks." I say as Astrid straps it on.

"Now let's pack up we need to get going." I say standing and heading for our sleeping pack.

"You need to rest." Astrid says stopping me.

"I have been resting and now let me do something." I say looking at her annoyed.

"You have been doing nothing but sleeping and flying or walking on it. So you will sit back down and rest your leg." She says firmly.

"Oh for love of-"

"Sit." She says pointing by the fire.

"Fine." I grumble sitting down and pulling out my book of dragons and adding to it.

"Wow you are whipped." Snotlout says smirking.

"No I just know when a fight can not be won." I say.

"So Astrid is more scary than a dragon queen?" Tuffnut asks.

"Do I really need to answer that?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"I-uh so is that a yes?" Ruffnut asks.

"So is what a yes?" Astrid asks walking up to us.

"Whether or not you are scarier than a dragon queen." Tuffnut says.

"Why are you asking that?" She asks looking at me.

"Not me, them." I say pointing over at them.

"I called him whipped and he said that it was a fight he couldn't win. So I brought up the dragon queen." Snotlout explains smirking.

"And he didn't answer?" Astrid asks looking them.

"No, he asked if answering was really needed." Ruffnut says.

"So what is your answer?" Astrid asks.

"I-uh think that we need to get going." I say walking over to Toothless and grabbing the short sword I had strapped on to him and strapping it to myself.

"Nice dodge." Fishlegs says as we mount up.

"No doubt." I say as we all turn to the east. I take off with the others following. A while later all we can see is sea. No sign of the pirates or Johann's ship. After a while a cold fog begins to show around us. I fly down lower and out of the fog. A rock appears out of nowhere. I dodge around it and then another.

"Ship!" I shout and stop as quickly as I can. Astrid slow ending up right behind me. Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs slam into us knocking us down on to the ship. I fall off Toothless and slide to the edge of the ship. Toothless grabs my leg just in time to stop me from falling.

"Thanks bud." I say heart pounding.

"What the hell!" Astrid yells glaring the others.

"It's not our fault!" The twins yell defensively.

"You almost got Hiccup killed!" She yells.

"HEY!" I shout they all look at me.

"I'm fine now let's move on. This must be the ship graveyard that Johann was talking about. Now split up and find the pirates. If you find them get your dragon to roar, if not then back here in an hour." I order while getting back on Toothless.

They all mount up and we split up. After searching for an hour I still haven't found anything except for the ship that Johann called a reaper. Flying back to the others I carefully scan looking for Johann's trading vessel. Landing I see Snotlout, the twins, and fishlegs but no Astrid.

"Where's Astrid?" I ask landing.

"No idea." Snotlout says.

"Well where did she head?" I ask trying to think why she wouldn't be here.

"She head southwest." Fishlegs says pointing in the direction.

"Well let's see if we can't find her." I say prompting Toothless to take off.

They follow silently spanning out to a good distance.

"DRAGONS!" A shout rings out.

"There!" I shout pointing to a single vessel near two wrecked ships on the edge of a fog bank. Arrows fly past as we dodge around them.

"Don't sink the ship!" I order as we get closer Toothless fires a blast knocking two pirates off the ship.

Snotlout flies by closely knocking a pirate out with a punch. The twins narrowly dodge a group of arrows aimed at them. And Fishlegs is keeping a safe distance looking at the fog. Five pirates are left on the ship. I land Toothless on the front of the ship and Toothless readies a plasma blast.

"Surrender and you will live." I say trying to be confident.

"I have a better offer." A large man appears from below deck. He signals to someone below deck and they follow dragging someone with them.

"You surrender or she dies." He says smiling cruelly.

"Astrid." I say a flash of worry taking over my face before I harden it again.

"So we got someone important to you. Good. Now surrender or your woman gets it." He say pulling out a sword and leveling it with her neck. The other riders are hovering nearby watching terrified of what will happen.

"How about something more interesting." I say smiling as a an idea formulates in my head.

"Interesting how?" He asks smiling even more.

"A duel between us. I win you surrender to Berk and if you win you can ransom the chief's son to Berk." I say stepping off Toothless.

"The chief's son?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"I am Hiccup Haddock the Horrendous the third. Son of Stoick the vast and heir to the throne of Berk. Now are we duelling?" I ask pulling my short sword out of it's scabbard.

"Haha You are Stoick's boy? Haha What disappointment he must feel. Haha Fine one leg let's duel." He says between laughter. He pulls the sword away from Astrid's neck leaving a red line.

"You will regret that." I say looking at him dangerously.

"Struck a nerve did I?" He asks readying his blade. I don't say anything instead I swing my blade aiming for his side. He blocks and swings for my head. I duck under and swing for his ankle. He jumps and swings down. I sidestep punching him in the face. He steps back and laughs.

"Is that all you got boy?" He looks at the others.

"Looks like we'll only have five to ransom back to Berk." He turns back to me swinging. I block.

"Not going to happen." I say reversing my grip and spinning around. I manage to slice his face.

"Why little runt." He says wiping a small amount of blood off his face.

"Not bad for a Hiccup eh?" I say smirking.

He looks at me extremely pissed off.

He slices. I block. He chops, I side step. Neither of us making any headway. I move the side of another downward chop. My leg slips and I loose my balance. He grins slicing at me. I feel the blade tear into my upper arm as I try to block it.

"Arr." I grit my teeth.

My arm feels like it's on fire.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yells worriedly.

"I'm fine." I say trying to push the pain from my mind.

"Well for a hiccup you're not bad with a sword." He says walking around in a circle slowly.

"Well grow up a hiccup you have a lot of time to learn things. Like how to be a swordsman." I say recalling the countless hours spent alone swinging a sword at a dummy target. He looks at me amused.

"Time to end this." He says before jabbing. I parry. He slices trying for the same arm. I duck under the blow and ram and elbow into his chin. He stumbles back and I hold my blade pointed at his throat.

"You have lost." I say breathing heavily and glancing at the back of the ship where Stormfly was caught under a net near the back of the ship.

"Fine the men on this boat will surrender." He says obviously angry.

"Good lay down your weapons." I say looking at the seven other men on the boat.

"Do it." The leader says. They slowly put their swords and maces down.

"Snotlout, Fishlegs, can you please ties them up." I say feeling a bit light headed. They land and tie them up while I walk over to Astird.

"So what are you tied up for?" I ask smirking.

"I'm sorry Hiccup I found the boat and was about to signal you when they caught me." She says as I cut the ropes binding her hand behind her back.

"Is your neck okay?" I ask looking at the small cut.

"I'm fine, let me check your arm." She says grabbing me and turning me to the side.

"My arm is fine. We have to get this ship to Johann. Twins, free Stormfly please." I say swiping her hands away.

"Not going to happen. Now let me see." She says glaring at me.

"Fine just bandage it up so that we can get going." I say.

"You need to take off your shirt so I can see it properly." She says.

"Fine." I say taking it off and letting her examine my arm.

"This is going to need stitches Hiccup." She says after a moment.

"Hhhh. Toothless's saddle bag, right side." I say.

"Fishlegs can you get it please?" Astrid asks while grabbing a water bucket.

"Got it." He says walking over the dragon.

"Here." Fishlegs says handing Astrid a small pack.

"Alright this is going to hurt." She says grabbing a needle and thread.

"Just get it over with." I say looking away. After about twenty minutes of pain and swears.

"There done." Astrid says cutting the line.

"Thanks now let's deal with these guys." I say walking over to the now bound pirates.

"Feeling better?" The leader asks grinning.

"Yes now why are you in Berk's waters?"

"Good raiding territory and besides with everyone on Berk fighting dragons we hardly ever get bothered."

"Well now that was a mistake now wasn't it." I say smiling.

"Not really. The fleet we managed to build from the profit's is quite large." He says smiling. The smile slides off my face.

"Fleet?" I ask seriously.

"Yes in fact they should have surrounded you by now." He says smiling.

"Dragons now!" I order getting on Toothless.

"You're too late boy. You'll never win." The leader shouts laughing.

"I beat you." I say smirking at the frown on his face.

"Hiccup we need a plan." Astrid says as they mount up as well.

"Apparently we are already surrounded so we fly in V formation and break through. After that Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins will break left and strike them from behind while Snotlout and I will break right and do the same." I say.

"Okay but why I am stuck with you?" Snotlout says frowning.

"Because Astrid can lead the other team and they will listen to her. You on the other hand won't listen to her and so you're stuck listening to me." I say glaring at him.

"Fine but I still think that I should be in charge of the other team." He says glaring at me.

"Alright, let's go." I say taking off. We fly into the fog bank in formation. Seven ships appear firing arrows as we fly out of the fog.

"Now!" I shout as we fly past them.

Astrid breaks off along with the twins and Fishlegs. I do a tight turn and start blasting the first ship. Snotlout focuses on another ship. Toothless does a tight turn and blasts the ship just below the water line. After a moment it starts to sink. I focus on the third ship. Flying past Snotlout I see him land bashing through pirates. I fly past it as Toothless let's a blast go hitting the mast. I hear it crack and fall. I smile as Toothless turns around. The mast fell and is turning the ship over sideways. Snotlout is finishing off the last ship on our side.

"Can you take care of these guys?" I ask.

"I got it!" He yells.

I fly over to the other side and see Astrid blasting a ship, Fishlegs is hovering next to a sinking ship, and the twins are filling the air around a ship with gas. Astrid hops off her dragon and starts taking out pirates. She has no trouble taking out them. I see a pirate sneaking up on her and I signal Toothless to fire. He blast the pirate. She looks behind her shocked.

"Thanks Hiccup." She yells while hopping back on Stormfly and taking off of the empty boat. The twins ignite the gas sinking one of three remaining ships. The last two ships start to sail away.

"Cut them off!" I order heading towards the ships.

"Got it!" Astrid yells motioning for Fishlegs and the twins to follow her around the front.

"Snotlout behind!" I order flying low towards the ship.

Arrows fly overhead and Snotlout peels off avoiding them. While Toothless and I skim over the water firing a blast. The blast hits blowing a hole in the side of the ship while we fly over the ship. I glance over and see Astrid firing spins while the twins are blowing out gas. The twins and Astrid move off while Fishlegs and Meatlug ignite the gas left by the twins. The explosion leaves the ship smoking and empty.

"Back to Johann's ship." I say flying slowly and leisurely.

"Anyone injured?" I ask looking around.

"No more than you Hiccup." Fishlegs answers for the group.

"Have to ask." I say shrugging.

"Well I feel like we should be asking you that." Fishlegs says smirking.

"Fair enough." I say heading into the fog. We come out the other side and see nothing.

"This is where we left the ship right?" I ask looking around.

"Yeah." Astrid says looking lost.

"Snotlout, Fishlegs, You tied them up tightly right?" I ask looking at the group.

"Yeah." Fishlegs says looking at Snotlout.

"I know how to tie a knot." Snotlout says shifting nervously.

"Snotlout?" I ask in a warning tone.

"I tied them up." He says smiling.

"You tied them up. But did you do it right?" Astrid asks glaring at him.

"I did." He says looking away.

"Oh for the love of Thor. Snotlout tell me how did you tie them up?"

"The same way I always tied you up." He says smirking.

"You mean the knot that I always managed to untie?" I ask frowning.

"I-uh well I guess." He says looking guilty.

"We need to find them again." I say looking around.

"They would have went the opposite way we did so. Snotlout, you head east, don't do anything stupid. Fishlegs, twins you head west. Astrid you and I will head north. Let's go track down Johann's ship, again." I say looking at Snotlout.

"Alright you heard him go." Astrid says looking around at the group.

They all take off in their respective directions while Astrid and I head north.

"So do you think that we will find it again?" Astrid asks.

"I hope so and this time Snotlout is not tieing them up." I say looking around.

"There." I say quietly seeing Johann's ship next to.

"The Reaper." I say smiling.

 _Those idiots went aboard?_

"You think that they went aboard?" Astrid asks.

"Yes. I do." I say smiling.

"Go back to the original spot and get the others. I'll stay here and make sure that they don't leave." I say looking back.

She looks at me disbelievingly.

"I'm not going to attack them." I say rolling my eyes.

"You had better not." She says threateningly before heading back.

I watch from behind another ship looking around for signs of anymore ships. The men on Johann's ship looking around for any signs of us. There are a few on the Reaper including the leader. There's a scream and a man goes flying off the edge of the ship. I smirk realizing that he must have tripped a booby trap. The sound of wings makes me look behind and see everyone.

"Alright what's the plan?" Astrid asks looking at me and then the Reaper.

"Astrid and the twins will circle around to the far side. Fishlegs will go to the east while Snotlout goes to the west. And I will go right up front. We surround them and tell them to surrender." I say looking back at the Reaper.

"And if they don't surrender?" Astrid asks.

"Then we do what must to get rid of them." I say looking back sternly.

"Alright go. Stay low and hidden. Wait for me to go and then move in yourselves." I say watching the ships closely.

"Got it." Astrid says taking off back and around. I watch the others move around and into position. I see Snotlout and Fishlegs hiding behind rocks while the twins are peaking out from behind a ship. I smile and nudge Toothless forward.

"Dragon!" The shout goes out as various guards ready their crossbows.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I say motioning behind them and then to the sides.

"We have surrounded. Your other ships have joined this graveyard so drop your weapons." I say trying to look intimidating.

The leader looks up at me frowning.

"Drop them boys. We can't win while they have the dragons." The leader says dropping his sword.

"Smart move." I say landing on the Reaper.

"I know when I'm beat." He says moving to Johann's ship.

"So what is interesting about this ship?" I ask looking around.

"Look at it never seen a design like it before." He says shrugging.

"Yeah…" I say thinking.

"You want to explore don't you?" Astrid asks.

"Well I mean you don't go through this much just to protect your ship. There is something on board that they don't want found." I say hoping off of Toothless.

"Fine let's go." Astrid says heading for the door.

"Really? No argument or fight about it?" I ask surprised.

"I know you better than you think." She says looking back at me annoyed.

"Okay." I say not wanting risk losing my chance. We down into the bottom of the ship. A single hall lined with cages.

"So what else do you think is around here?" I ask looking down the empty hall.

"Ahh!" Astrid yells jumping back towards me. I look at what scared Astrid.

"Well whoever owned this ship was no friend of dragons." I say looking at the skull of a Deadly Nadder.

"Not doubt." She says settling down.

"Well let's see if we can't find the captain's quarters." I say starting down the hall.

"Yeah." Astrid says walking beside me.

We walk down the hall going down the only branch to an ornate door.

"Well if that isn't the captain's quarters then I don't know what is." I say smiling.

"Well let's see what's in there." Astrid says opening the door. I a small clunk.

"Down." I yell tackling Astrid to the floor as arrows fly past us burying them deep in the wood.

"Well that was close." Astrid says laughing nervously.

"Yeah." I say standing up slowly. I walk through the door and see a skeleton in the captain's chair.

"Well I think we found the captain." I say joking.

"Yeah but why is he still here?" Astrid asks nervously.

"A good captain goes down with his ship." I say looking around. It's a small room ornate shields and what I assume is a journal sitting on the table. I open the book and start to read.

"It's a logbook of transactions. Doesn't say what though." Reading various amounts of money for other numbers.

"My guess would be dragons." Astrid says grabbing a shield. Astrid takes down another shield and reveals a strong box.

"Good idea." I say moving over to her.

"Well what is it?" She asks as I take the box and try to open it.

"Locked." I say setting it on the table. She continues taking off shields and setting them down. I move back to the table and look under it.

"What's this?" I say aloud seeing a small hollowed out space in the table.

"What is it Hiccup?" Astrid asks walking over.

"There is a small hollowed out space here." I say moving under the table. I reach inside and pull out a large tooth.

"A tooth?" Astrid asks as I hand it to her.

"Yup. Nothing else either." I say feeling around the small space. I crawl out and stand up.

"Anymore hidden spaces?" I ask motioning to the shields.

"Nope just the one." She says shaking her head.

"Well then let's get going." I say grabbing the box and journal.

"I think I'm going to take on these shields too." Astrid says grabbing a shield that shows a woman wielding an ax.

"Suits you." I say smiling and heading for door.

"I think so." She says smiling.

"You got the tooth?" I ask heading down the hall.

"Yup." She says holding it up. I smile as we walk up the stairs outside.

"So who tied them up this time?" I ask looking at the prisoners.

"Fishlegs." Tuffnut says.

"Good. Don't need them escaping again." I say glaring at Snotlout.

"Hey." Snotlout says frowning.

"Well you did let them escape." I say walking over to Toothless.

"Alright let's bring this ship back to Johann. He can take these guys to Berk for trial." I say hoping on Toothless.

"Got it we can sail you lead the way Hiccup." Astrid says as they all hop on to the ship with their dragons.

"Well then lift the anchor and set sail." I say as Toothless takes off and we head into the fog.

We spend that next two hours avoiding rocks and half sunken ships before we are finally clear.

"Should be smooth sailing from now on." I say landing on the ship.

"Yeah now let's get this ship to Johann." Astrid says standing at the rudder.

"So any idea what this box contains?" She asks looking it over.

"Nope but must be valuable." I say pulling out the journal.

"Well I will be reading this over here." I say sitting by the edge of the ship.

"Okay." She says continuing to look over the box.

Several hours later.

"Hey Astrid look at this." I say looking at a page with a design of a key.

"You think it's the key for the box?" She asks taking the book.

"It might be. If it is I might be able to make the key but it'll be difficult." I say looking around the stuff on Johann's boat.

"Do you need to use the forge?" She asks hesitantly.

"Uhhh no I don't think that I will need to." I say grabbing a small amount of scrap.

"You could always go back long enough to make it." She suggests.

"I am not going back Astrid." I say frowning at her.

"It was just a suggestion." She says defensively.

"Okay. But I might be able to use the stuff on Johann's ship to do it once we go there." I say looking around.

"If you can do it then do it." She says smiling.

"Yeah I'll wait until we get onto something that isn't entirely flammable." I say smiling at her.

"So how long do you think it will take to get back to the island?" Fishlegs asks.

"Probably about two days with good weather. Three if it's bad." I say looking at the horizon.

"So what? We just wait here and sail slowly?" Snotlout asks sarcastically.

"Yes. If you want Snotlout you can take the twins and go tell Johann we got his ship back." I suggest.

"That's not a bad idea." Snotlout says considering it.

"Alright then go." I say annoyed with him.

"Hey. Are you trying to get rid of me?" He asks unhappily.

"Yes." I say smiling at the shocked look on his face.

"Fine then." He says hoping on Hookfang.

"Ruff, Tuff, go with him. Don't do anything I would." I say looking at the excited twins.

"You're no fun Hiccup." Ruff says climbing on Barf.

"Sorry guys don't need another rescue mission to happen." I say smiling.

"Hey that wasn't my fault entirely." Astrid says defensively.

"Not what I was talking about Astrid. I was more referencing the idiocy of Stoick." I say frowning.

"Hiccup." Astrid says with a warning tone.

"Sorry." I say rolling my eyes.

"Whether you like it or not stop insulting him." She says giving me a death glare.

"I will." I say smiling at her reassuringly.

"You had better." She says softening but not losing her glare.

"Alright, Astrid and I will take care of the first watch Fishlegs you get some rest. We'll wake you up for the shift change." I say watching the Fishlegs walking around tiredly.

"Thanks Hiccup." He says tiredly.

"Well the twins and Snotlout are off, Fishlegs is sleeping. What do you want to do?" I ask smiling at her.

"You should get some rest Hiccup. You pushed yourself today." She says looking at her seriously.

"I'm fine." I say stifling a yawn.

She looks at me with a disbelieving look.

"Fine but wake me if you need something." I say lying down leaning on Toothless.

"Goodnight Hiccup." She says smiling.

"Goodnight Astrid." I say adjusting my position to be comfortable. Falling asleep comfortable and happy.

A/N So I am not too happy with this chapter and I want to know what you guys think. What do you like about it? What don't you like about it? Please tell me. It's the only way I can get better.


	4. So close yet so far

Chapter Four

Everyone falls but only the best rise from the ashes.

So close yet so far.

Crash!

The loud noise rips me from a dead sleep. I look around and see Fishlegs tugging the sail down while Astrid is pulling the rudder to the rudder. I look forward to see we're headed down a massive wave.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THOR IS GOING ON?" I shout grabbing the edge of the ship.

"Storm hit about twenty minutes ago out of nowhere." Fishlegs yells finally managing to get the sail down.

"How bad?" I ask tightening my grip.

"Bad looks like an early winter squall." Astrid shouts lining us up with the next wave.

"Damn. Nothing to do but ride it out." I say making my way back to Astrid.

"What do we need to do" I ask.

"We need to get the sail properly secured." Astrid says pointing.

"Got it." I say grabbing a flailing rope and tying it back up.

"Fishlegs grab that side!" I shout grabbing the flailing sail.

He grabs the fabric and starts to tie it up. I roll the fabric up and tie it back to the cross brace.

"Done what next?"

" Hold ON!" She yells as a massive wave hits the bow.

The water washes over us threatening to take us with it. I hold breath and wait for it to be over. The water finally stops and the ship bow breaks through.

"ASTID? FISHLEGS?" I shout looking for them.

"Here." Astrid says breathing heavily.

"I'm good." Fishlegs says still hanging on.

"So who else never wants to do that again?" I ask joking.

"Not the time Hiccup." Astrid says glaring at me.

"Sorry." I say looking back at the oncoming waves.

 _We're probably screwed._

Four hours later and losing some cargo.

"Finally it seems to be dying down." I say looking at the lessening storm.

"Yeah. I may sleep for a week but it does look to be settling." Fishlegs says smiling tiredly.

"Well at least we made it through it." Astrid says leaning on the rudder. "So any idea where we are?"

"Nope. Bud you want to see where we are?" I ask looking at the soaked dragon.

He jumps up and over to me.

"Guess that's a yes." Astrid says smiling.

"Be back as soon as I know where we are." I say getting on the dragon. Astrid and Fishlegs nod and I take off.

I fly high and look for any sign of land. Seeing none I check my compass and head north. A few minutes later I spot a large dark island.

"Land." I say smiling.

I nudge Toothless and he flies for it fast.

I look around the island and see a few wild dragons.

An arrow flies past my face. I pull up and face where it came from.

I see a man in rough looking armour and the face of a man as a crest on his belt.

"Who are you?" I ask glaring.

"I'm Savage from Outcast Island." He says lining up another shot.

"Damn." I say flying away dodging arrows. Quickly Toothless and I fly back to the ship.

Landing I hop off and move to the rudder steering us away from Outcast Island.

"Hiccup what are you doing?" Astrid asks confused by the sudden action.

"We're in Outcast waters we need to get out of here fast." I state steering us to the east.

"That's bad Hiccup how'd we get so far west?" Fishlegs asks worriedly.

"My guess is that the storm pushed us off course." I say watching the surrounding waters for other ships.

"We should be okay so long as we don't encounter any Outcast ships." Astrid says grabbing her axe.

"Yeah. With my luck we'll encounter an entire fleet." I say sarcastically.

"Don't even joke about that Hiccup." Fishlegs says flatly.

"Haha c'mon you don't want to fight more savage pirates?" I ask gesturing to the tied up criminals.

"Hey why don't you just drop us off at Outcast Island?" The leader says smiling.

"Because then you just get Alvin to come after us." I respond unamused. I look around and still see nothing.

"Nothing good we should be out of Outcast waters in a few hours."

"So how long until we get to the Island?" Astrid asks.

"Two days still." I say pulling out my map.

"We have to skirt Berk waters. Then go northeast and we'll be there." I say showing the route.

"And we're skirting Berk's waters why?" Astrid asks.

"Because I don't want to risk a confrontation with my former father." I say frowning at her.

"Just wanted to know." She says raising her hands in surrender.

"You knew that already." I say evenly.

"Well the next two days ote to be interesting." Fishlegs says sighing.

Two days later.

After skirting around Berk's waters and heading northeast we finally can see the island that we left Johann on.

"There it is." Fishlegs says pointing happily.

"Finally I can't wait to walk on dry land." I say smiling.

"Meh I just want to know what's in this box." Astrid says looking it over. "So can you tell me again why I can't just smash it open?"

"Because it might be rigged to destroy whatever's inside and we wouldn't want that right?" I explain taking the box from her.

"Fine but if that key doesn't work I get to cut it with my axe." She says brandishing is fiercely.

"Yes just like we agreed two days ago." I say rolling my eyes.

"Guys shouldn't we be focusing on making landfall?" Fishlegs asks as the land grows ever closer.

"Right we should be able to just go right up onto the beach and secure it from there." I say moving back to the rudder. "Astrid, Fishlegs, can you take the sail down to half mast."

"You got it Hiccup." Fishlegs says grabbing a rope. They pull the sail down to half mast and we slow down nearing the island.

"So what next?" Astrid asks looking to me.

"Uh actually I have no experience with landing ships so I guess we just sail up onto the beach?" I say more as a question.

"Really you have no idea of how to dock a ship?" Astrid asks looking at me disbelievingly.

"What? It's not like I actually know everything I do." I say exasperatedly.

"I just assumed being the chief's son you would know about things like this." Astrid says shrugging.

"Yeah because I spent so much quality time with him." I say glaring at the floor.

"Sorry I-" "Don't mention it." I say cutting her off.

"Get ready to make landfall." I say evenly.

"Got it." Astrid says dejectedly.

We move the ship to be perpendicular with the beach and then sail it up on the sand. Astrid and Fishlegs tie up the sail while I toss two ropes onto the beach and hop down. Astrid follows with Fishlegs right behind her. She helps me with a rope while Fishlegs ties the other one.

"Alright secured. Let's go find Johann." I say heading down the beach to our previous campsite.

"Hiccup wait for us." Astrid says moving quickly to catch up.

"Fishlegs can you wait with the prisoners?" I ask walking backwards.

"No problem." He says looking unsure.

"Thanks." I say before tripping over a log.

"Ow." I say sarcastically.

"Well maybe you should watch where you're going." Astrid says smiling before extending a hand.

"Haha you might have a point there." I say taking it.

"May have?" She asks helping me up.

"Okay you do have a point there M'lady." He says smiling.

"M'lady?" She asks raising an eyebrow and frowning. But a smile clear in her eyes.

"So why?" She asks smile breaking through.

"Because you're a lady worthy a title." I say smiling.

"Okay but why M'lady?"

"Because we're sort of dating? Or whatever it's called that we're doing." I say glancing at her sideways worried.

"Dating eh?" She asks happily.

"Well aren't we?" I ask smiling.

"I'm not sure what we're doing Hiccup. Only thing I am sure of lately is that I like you Hiccup and I don't want things to change that." She says a thinking look on her face.

"So we are dating?" I ask smiling nervously.

"Yeah I guess we are." She says smiling.

I walk into the camp to see the fire down to embers, a single sleeping pack rolled up and stored, and Johann looking at the sky.

"Johann how you doing?" I ask walking up.

"Master Hiccup. It's good to see you my boy did you get my ship back?" He asks tentatively.

"Delivered on time as promised. Also I would recommend making Berk your next stop. We have some prisoners for you to drop off, including the leader." Astrid says smiling.

"You captured them alive? Wonderful. I will be sure to tell Stoick of your brave deeds." He says happily.

"Don't tell him how you got them just that they tried to pirate your ship." I say frowning.

"Why wouldn't I tell your heroic tale?" He asks confused.

"Because my father and I." I say cringing at my mention of his name. "Are not really on the greatest of terms right now so please just keep me out your tale."

"Alright then I will respect your wishes Master Hiccup." He says grabbing his sleeping pack and handing it to me.

"And be sure to thank Tuffnut for the sleeping pack. It was most kind of him to lend me the sleeping pack." He says walking towards his ship.

"Hey where is he and Snotlout or Ruffnut for that matter?" I ask looking around.

"The last time I saw them they were taking off dramatically into the sky with you." Johann says shrugging.

"So they didn't come here yesterday?" I ask starting to panic.

"No." He says simply before climbing back on his ship.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asks worried.

"I know Astrid where could they be?" I ask looking at her grimly.

"Well, could they have been caught in the storm? She asks.

"Possibly but Snotlout and the twins would set down somewhere if they saw it coming. I mean, they aren't the brightest in our group but they aren't stupid. Right?" I say while climbing on to the ship.

"Are you asking if the guy that managed to get his head stuck in a bucket and two people that got stuck up the same tree twice. Are smart enough to wait a storm? I say that there is probably a fifty, fifty chance that they bunkered down." Astrid says climbing up after me.

"That's not good." I say frowning.

"So Johann about our deal. I need something forged for me at the forge in Berk. But I can't do it myself right now. But Gobber should have no problem doing it himself if I give you the dimensions. But one thing that I can't stress enough is that you can't tell him it's for me. In fact don't even mention that you saw us." I say emphasising the last part.

"Why wouldn't you want them to know that I saw you?" Johann asks confused.

"It's complicated Johann, can you get Gobber to forge the key or not?" I ask unhappily.

"Of course master Hiccup. If there's anything I can do, it's get you the goods that you desire." He says smiling while checking over the ship.

"Astrid, what would you desire from my humble wares?" He says looking over several weapons.

"These aren't mine." He says picking up several different weapons and setting them aside.

Astrid looks over a few different things before settling on some provisions for us. Some food and cooking stuff that we didn't grab on Berk before we left.

"I'll take these." Astrid says setting them in my bag.

"As you wish. Now Fishlegs my intelligent friend what would you like?" Johann says while stacking things in a pile in the middle of the ship.

"Do you have any maps of the outside of the archipelago?" He asks fidgeting.

"I'm afraid I do not my young friend. However I do have a book on illnesses rare and otherwise along with the information on how to cure them. Would you like that instead?" He says holding up a decent sized book.

"Sure I don't think I've read this one before." He says grabbing it and starting to read.

"Now master Hiccup there is the matter of the new wares on my ship that do not belong to me. Do they belong to you?" He says motion to a sizeable stack of various weapons, shields, food, and provisions.

"No I think that they belong to the pirates." I say motioning to the silent and tied up group.

"Ah then they are for us too split evenly." He says happily.

"Sure. You go ahead and take what you want. I think that's fair considering the circumstances." I say shrugging.

"I see please tell me if anything catches your eye." He says beginning to split the weapons up.

"So any idea on where Snotlout and the twins could be?" I ask pulling out my map.

"Well they couldn't have gotten too far. So I guess they could be in this area." She says drawing a large circle around where we were for the storm with her hand.

"That's a lot of ground to cover." I say thinking aloud.

"Yeah. So what do you think?"

"I think that we should start from where we were and go towards the island. Follow their trial." I say showing where on the map.

"Agreed we'll take off here soon and head back to the start point. Johann can you meet us here on this island in one week?" Astrid asks looking up.

"Of course. It will take me two days to get too Berk and I like to stay there for normally three days. I can head back here and that will take me two more days. So in short from yes I will meet you here in one week. Now where are the dimensions of the key you would like to me get forged on Berk?" He looking around.

"In here on second and I will copy them for you." I say pulling out the journal and my pencil.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Johann says digging through a chest.

"I managed to get you some of that rare squid ink that you like so much." He says pulling out two bottles of the wondrous liquid.

"How did you get more?" I ask happily.

"There is a man that will only trade to me in far reaches of the northern waters far above even Berk. He farms squids and harvests their ink." Johann explains happily handing me the bottles.

"Perfect. I can use this to copy the key." I say putting one in my pack and opening the other one. I carefully copy the key and all information on how to forge it to a blank piece of paper.

"Here you are Johann. Now remember, Do not mention us at all." I say handing him the copied information and closing the bottle of squid ink.

"I will not disappoint you. Also these are yours." He says nodding and then motioning to the stack of various items. "Now let us cast off and then I will make my way to Berk with these terrible men."

"We'll untie you Johann and hand us down the stuff we can store it here." I say before hopping down.

"Fishlegs let's go." Astrid says following me.

"I'm coming." Fishlegs says awkwardly climbing down. We take the items from Johann and store them safely hidden in the woods before going back. I untie one rope while Astrid takes care of the other one.

"You're free Johann see you in a week." I say waving goodbye as he drops the sail and slips free of the island. He simply waves back and turns the ship toward Berk.

"Alright let's get going I want to set up camp on this nearby island." I say showing them on the map.

"But isn't that too close to Outcast island?" Fishlegs asks looking afraid.

"No we should be fine Fishlegs." Astrid says smiling.

"Alright then. Let's mount up." I say grabbing the map and heading for Toothless.

"Hiccup, we should eat first before going." Astrid says heading for camp.

"Alright. I guess that's a good idea." I say following her. We walk to camp and Fishlegs starts to work on the fire.

"Astrid want to go fishing?" I ask motioning to the beach.

"Sure." She says. We go to the beach bringing our dragons with us.

"Toothless, fish." I say pointing to the water. Toothless looks around excitedly and then hops into the water.

"Stormfly, copy." Astrid says pointing to Toothless.

"Copy?" I ask confused.

"I'm trying to teach her to copy the moves of other dragons when I want her to." She explains sitting on the beach as Stormfly copies every move Toothless makes.

"Good idea." I say sitting beside her and massaging my leg.

"Your leg still hurting?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah. I think I've been standing too much." I say enjoying the relief of pressure.

"I told you that you were going to strain yourself." She says smiling.

"Yeah but to be fair I had a good reason." I say smiling.

"That was a stupid move Hiccup." She says staring out into the water.

"Which move are we talking about?" I ask laying down.

"Fighting that guy on the ship." She says frowning even more.

"It was the best way to get you free and prevent him from hurting anyone else." I say looking at the stars.

"It was not and you could have died. Again!" She says angrily.

"I'm a far better swordsman than I look and he had you what else was I supposed to do?" I ask my expressions souring.

"Gotten away found another way to free me and get Johann's ship back without putting yourself in more danger." She says the anger leaving her voice.

"Haha. My life is danger Astrid. As you so elegantly put it 'We're vikings danger is a way of life'." I say smiling.

"And as you put it you are not a viking." She says looking at me unhappy.

"So I was just supposed to leave you on the ship with a blade held to your neck? No. I won't leave you when you are in danger." I say firmly.

"At the cost of your own?" She asks.

"I think that I have answered that before." I say looking back at the stars.

"I don't want anything to happen to you Hiccup. Please don't put yourself in harm's way for the sake of others." Astrid says quietly.

"I can't do that Astrid, and you know it. It goes against everything I am. And that doubly applies when people threatens people I care about." I glancing at her.

"You mean me?" She asks looking at me oddly.

"I-uh well yes." I say growing uncomfortable.

"I feel the same way about you too." She says smiling.

"So what now?" I ask sitting up.

"Well first of all this." She says before punching me on my uninjured shoulder.

"Ow." I say rubbing the sore spot.

"And then this." She says before leaning in to kiss me. All of a sudden a large amount of fish land in our laps.

"Wha?" I ask looking up to see Toothless and Stormfly sitting there happily.

"Well we tell them to fish." Astrid says moving the fish off her lap.

"Haha yup and it looks like they came through." I say standing up and then helping Astrid up.

"Let's get back to Fishlegs." I say grabbing a bunch of fish and letting the dragons eat the rest.

"Yeah." Astrid says following me back to camp.

"Hey guys catch much fish?" He asks stacking wood beside the fire.

"Yes we did." I say setting them down and grabbing my dagger.

"I'll skin them, you cook?" I ask looking at Astrid.

"Sure." She says grabbing a stick and sharpening it. Fishlegs sit beside the fire watching us work.

"You guys act like you married." He says looking at us smirking.

"What?" I ask looking at him confused.

"I mean. I've watched my parents cook and work together and you guys look exactly like them." He explains.

"But we're not married." Astrid says pointing the knife at him.

"Yeah but you two act like it. Sleeping in the same bed, willing risk your lives for one another, the way you two work together almost without speaking because you know each other so well."

"Well he's got us there." I say looking at her.

"Don't go all I love you Astrid on me. Yet." She says looking at me suspiciously.

"I won't until you do." I say smiling and finishing with the fish.

"The Hofferson's don't do mushy stuff." She says smirking.

"Most of them." I say smirking back.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asks starting to glare at me.

"I mean I'm guessing that the Hofferson's also don't get tangled up with other people." I say still smirking.

"Don't even go there Hiccup or I will kick you out next time." She says pointing her knife at me.

"So what are you two talking about?" Fishlegs asks smiling.

"None of your business." We both say looking at him.

"Okay then?" He says looking at us oddly.

"Alright let's eat and then get going." I say grabbing a cooked fish from Astrid and handing it to Fishlegs. He nods his thanks before digging in.

"So do you think it will take long to find them?" Astrid asks in between bites.

"I hope not. But I also just thought of something. What if they come back here and find us gone?" I ask looking between them.

"Someone should stay back incase they get here after we leave. Fishlegs you want to stay?" Astrid says looking at him.

"Sure. I can read my new book." He says smiling.

"Well that's settled then. We'll go find them and Fishlegs will stay here incase they make it back here." I say smiling.

"Alright we let's go Astrid." I say finishing my fish and standing up.

"Agreed we want to be there before nightfall." She says standing up and getting on Stormfly.

"Hey Fishlegs can you spread our wares over the island in various caches marking them on this map. And keep this stuff near you." I say giving him most of the stuff in my bag.

"You got it Hiccup." He says taking the items.

"Let's get to the island." I say getting on Toothless and taking off. Astrid flying beside me.

A/N So what do you guys think happened to Snotlout and the twins? Any idea's on who the pirate is? Also any idea on what to do to the group next? I'm open to suggestions for future happenings. Review and let me know what you think.


	5. Outcasts

Chapter Five

Outcasts

Hiccup's POV.

Toothless and I soar through the air, Astrid and Stormfly right beside us. We are close the island we plan on staying the night.

"Hey Astrid." I call out.

"Yeah Hiccup?" Astrid asks looking over at me.

"We're almost there but it's still pretty light out. I think we should look around for a bit before making camp." I say. Astrid looks at the sun to see it's still fairly high in the sky.

"Sure where do you think we should look? I think we should check the sea's around the island."

"I agree that way we are still close to the island where we plan to sleep." I say smiling. Astrid and I make a slow and low circle around the island checking for any sign of the others.

We make a few circles around the island and find nothing.

"I think it's time we make camp." Astrid says heading for the island.

"I agree." I say following her. We land on the island and start to make camp just off the beach.

"Hey Astrid you wanna get the fire or should I?" I ask taking off Toothless's saddle.

"I can get the fire if you want to grab the sleeping pack and set it up?" Astrid says taking the load off of Stormfly and then heading for the forest.

"Sure." I say walking over to Stormfly.

"Hia girl tired from all the flying?" I ask scratching under her chin. Stormfly nuzzles in closer.

"Haha I thought you would be. Here give me a second." I say stepping to the side and grabbing the sleeping pack off.

"Okay, Toothless fish." I say turning to the black dragon and pointing to the water. Toothless and Stormfly bound off into the water splashing around and swallowing fish.

"Haha." Laughing happily I turn around set down the sleeping pack. I roll it out then start to dig a pit for the fire.

"I thought I was handling the fire?" Astrid asks walking back into camp arms full of firewood.

"You are. I finished with the pack and decided to start on the pit." I say kneeling beside it.

"Well I guess that's fine you are, off your leg." Astrid says setting the wood down and starting to help with the pit.

"I figured that was probably what you were up to." I say smiling.

"Well I know you are pushing yourself Hiccup." Astrid says looking at the pit.

"I probably am." I say shrugging.

"Then why don't you slow down?" Astrid asks finishing her half of the pit.

"Because whether or not I like it you guys followed me out here and I have to keep you guys safe. And before you say it's not my responsibility I left you guys followed me so it is." I say seeing the look on her face.

"I… understand. You feel that because we followed you, that you have to protect us." Astrid says nodding slowly.

"You see." I say smiling.

"I do. But you are going to get yourself killed if you keep going like you are." Astrid says frowning.

"I know. I just can't let you guys get hurt because I didn't do everything I can." I say finishing my side of the pit.

"Us getting hurt occasionally is okay, Hiccup you dieing would be horrible." Astrid says frowning even more at me.

"I'm not going to die Astrid. Besides that the only injury I got since we left is healing up fine." I say showing the partially healed cut.

"Well that is healing well. But still we should be more careful." Astrid says touching around the cut.

"I agree. Hurt like a bastard getting it." I say smiling.

 _At least it will leave a nice scar._

"You had better not be thinking about how that will leave a nice scar." Astrid says looking unhappy.

"I-What? No. I would never think…" I stop seeing the disbelieving look she's giving me.

"Hhhh. Fine I was." I say defeatedly.

"That's what I thought." Astrid says smirking at me.

"So." I say definitely.

"I like being able to read people like a book. You however are the hardest person to read that I have ever met. Your actions at the academy confused me so much." Astrid explains growing frustrated.

"So that's why you were so frustrated." I says smiling.

"Yes. That is until we on that flight together. Then everything fell into place." Astrid says smiling.

"Was a pretty awesome flight." I say remembering it happily.

"You and Toothless flying in completely disharmony until I apologized to him." Astrid says happily.

"Yeah that was so much fun." I say sarcastically.

"Haha It was and it gave me respect too." Astrid says smirking.

"You really are a different kind of girl." I say smiling happily.

"That a good thing?" Astrid asks.

"A very good thing." I say grinning.

Astrid shakes her head smiling.

"C'mon let's go collect our dragons and then start the fire." Astrid says standing up. She extends her hand and I take it.

"Ooowww." I groan putting pressure on my peg leg.

"Are you okay?" Astrid asks not letting go.

"I'm fine." I say putting on a smile.

"Sure you are." Astrid says sarcastically.

"I-let's go." I say heading for the beach. Astrid follows silently not letting go.

"Toothless?" I call out not seeing them.

"Roar." I hear him roar from down the beach.

"That way." Astrid says heading for it. I follow her and we eventually see Toothless and Stormfly.

"What are they doing all the way down here?" I ask. We walk up to them and Astrid let's go kneeling down.

"What is it?" I ask seeing her grabbing something.

"It's the remains of a fire." Astrid says crushing a small amount of soot in her fingers.

"How old?" I ask looking around.

"Less than a day it's still a little warm." Astrid says frowning.

"So they might have bunkered down for the night. If so then where are they?" I ask looking around.

"Look around let's see if we can some clues." I say starting to walk around the site. Astrid nods and starts looking around. I walk slowly looking for anything. I see footprints mingled around the fire but nothing out of the ordinary. I see where their sleeping packs were but they are gone.

"Hiccup look at this." Astrid says from the other side of the fire pit.

"What is it?" I ask moving over to her quickly.

"It's the tip of a sword." Astrid says handing it to me.

"I've only seen this type of casting from one place." I say inspecting it.

"Wait you can tell where something is from, from the way the metal looks?" Astrid asks surprised.

"Yes. It's a difficult skill to learn but worth it. Took me years to learn it and I still haven't mastered it but I know this metal. It's from Outcast island." I say sliding it behind my belt.

"That's bad Hiccup. Really bad." Astrid says worriedly.

"I know but we don't know that this was their campsite." I say looking around.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." A voice says from the darkness. An arrow whizzes past my ear.

"Toothless plasma blast." I say pointing to the area it came from. He shots and an figure rolls out of the darkness.

"I'm not here to kill you. Just to deliver a message." The man I met earlier on outcast island says.

"So then deliver it and leave Savage." I say drawing my short sword.

"Oh you remember me do you? Haha very well. The leader of the men you captured from the raiding fleet is to be returned or you will never see your friends again." Savage says while grabbing a bag from his belt.

"Oh and this your proof." He says tossing the bag to our feet.

"Bye." He says retreating back into the darkness.

I hold my blade out until I can't hear him anymore.

I pout my sword away and grab the bag. I hesitate before opening it to reveal their helmets.

"Their helmets. Damnit!" I say frustrated before tossing the bag to Astrid who looks in it.

"We have to get them back hiccup. But how?" Astrid asks looking to me.

"We have to get their leader and trade him back." I say heading back for camp.

"Hiccup wait." Astrid says before catching up to me.

"How are you going to do that? He'll be in Berk's jail by the time we get back." She asks stopping me.

"Then I have to break him out." I say shrugging off her hand.

"Hiccup!" Astrid says stopping me again.

"We don't have time to argue about this Astrid. If we want to get them back without one of us dying we have to get their leader and return him." I say firmly.

"I know but you are talking about raiding Berk!" Astrid says.

"No I am talking about infiltrating Berk and the jail to free him. We won't harm anyone." I say getting her meaning.

"I-I still don't like this." Astrid says grimly. "They will probably betray us."

"I know that's why I'll go the meeting alone with you watching from near by." I say starting back to camp again.

"Fine but we need to rest for the night or we won't have anything to back to Berk or fight them with." Astrid says following me.

"Okay." I say simply while scowling.

"This really has you mad." Astrid says walking beside me. Dragon's following behind us.

"Yes. Outraged actually." I say walking back into camp grabbing my bag. I sit down and pull some food out handing half of it Astrid.

"Thank you. But it wasn't your fault Hiccup." Astrid says sitting beside me.

"I sent them ahead Astrid. I knew they couldn't really handle themselves in a fight well Snotlout maybe but they were captured. I sent them unprepared and now they are captured." I say angrily eating my food.

"You sent them to a safe spot without knowing where they were going to be blown off course. You couldn't have known." Astrid says softly.

"I thought that the Hofferson's didn't do soft?" I ask smiling.

"They don't but since I left Berk I don't think that I am a Hofferson anymore. Just like you aren't a Haddock anymore." Astrid says frowning.

"I don't think that it work's like that. But alright then what's your new last name?" I ask curiously.

"Sharp, Astrid Sharp." Astrid says after a moment.

"I like it. It fits you well." I say smiling.

"What about you?" Astrid asks looking at me. "Hmm. Striker. Hiccup the seeking Striker." I say after a moment.

"I like it. You strike well and you do seek for well just about anything." Astrid says finishing off her food.

"I do tend to seek out knowledge or anything else really." I say before finishing off my food as well.

"Well we should get some sleep. Never did get to starting that fire." Astrid says looking at the fire pit.

"Yeah but we have never had a chance and besides that we have walking fire pits. Right bud?" I say patting the dragon on the head.

Toothless gives me a toothless smile.

"Haha." Astrid laughs and crawls into the sleeping bag.

"You're right." I say smiling and taking off my leg. I crawl into the bag beside her and she moves in close to me.

"Uhh." I strutter.

"We always end up like this anyway so why not enjoy it." Astrid says smiling.

"I-uhh okay." I say blushing.

"Haha what?" Astrid asks laughing softly.

"I-uhh don't worry about it." I say putting my arm around her.

"Okay, Goodnight." Astrid says laying her head on my chest and closing her eyes.

"Goodnight." I say smiling and closing my eyes as well. The next morning.

"Good morning." I say opening my eyes. I feel Astrid move around and groan.

"Why is morning good?" She asks not opening her eyes.

"Because we're still alive and we are going to get our friends back." I say firmly.

"This day is going to be a long one." Astrid says pushing off my chest and sitting up.

"Yeah that's for sure." I say getting up.

I look over to see Toothless one side of our sleeping pack and Stormfly on the other side. "Well I can I see why nothing would bother us last night."

"I don't know… Oh I see. Yeah I wouldn't want to attack us either." Astrid says looking at the two dragons.

"C'mon we need to get going. I want to get to Berk before or right at nightfall." I say grabbing Toothless's saddle.

"Okay." Astrid says starting to roll up our sleeping pack. I strap it on him and look over to see Astrid has everything else ready to go.

"Alright ready to go?" I ask getting on Toothless.

"Yup." Astrid says getting on Stormfly. I nod and take off. We fly fast and hard for the island we left Fishlegs on.

We get there it's a few hours before nightfall.

"Alright. We made good time." Astrid says landing.

"Yeah just hope we have the same luck getting into Berk." I say looking towards it.

"Hiccup? Astrid? What are you guys doing back here? Did you find them?" Fishlegs asks walking up to us.

"Unfortunately they were captured by the Outcasts. But we have a plan to get them back." I say firmly.

"What? That's horrible! What are we going to do?" Fishlegs asks panicky.

"Fishlegs calm down all we have to do is get their leader back and they will give us our friends back." I say climbing off of Toothless.

"But who's their leader?" Fishlegs asks.

"Well that's the fun part. Remember the leader of the pirates that's probably getting thrown into Berk's jail right now?" I ask seriously.

"I do. But what's he have to do with-Oh no." Fishlegs stops.

"What are you going to do?" He asks looking terrified.

"Astrid and I are going to break him out of jail and then we are going to give him back to the Outcasts in exchange for our friends." I say.

"You are insane." Fishlegs says looking shocked.

"I know." I say smiling.

"No seriously you can't break him out of there. The chief will have him locked in and under guard." Fishlegs says seriously.

"You mean the locks that I made for the jail and know how to unlock without the key and the guard that will eventually need take a bathroom break." I say smiling.

"It won't work Hiccup." Fishlegs says shaking his head.

"It will." I say smiling.

"How are you even going to get in there?"

"We will sneak in under the cover of darkness and get out the same way." I say smiling.

"What if they see you?"

"I have spent the last few years trying to get myself noticed and I learned a few trick to disappear when I want to."

"You could just ask your dad to let him out in exchange for Snotlout and the twins." I glare at him.

"I don't have a father and the chief wouldn't do that even for them it's against his prisoner policy." I say angrily.

"Fine go ahead get yourself captured." Fishlegs says frustratedly.

"Hiccup calm down." Astrid says standing beside me. I take a deep breath.

"Sorry Fishlegs that's a bit of a touchy subject for me." I say seeing the hurt look in his eyes.

"You shouldn't do this Hiccup." Fishlegs says frowning.

"I shouldn't have done a lot of things." I say frowning. I look around.

"You hide all of stuff?"

"Yes it's hidden in three separate caches. I marked them on this map." Fishlegs says handing it to me.

"Thank you." I say smiling. I look at it noting the spots in my mind.

"Here keep it safe." I say handing it back to him.

"Okay." Fishlegs says tucking it into his belt.

"Alright we should go to the cove where I found Toothless. We can get into Berk from there." I say looking to Astrid.

"Okay." She says getting back on Stormfly.

"Alright just a little further bud." I say rubbing the side of his neck.

"Fishlegs if you see anyone landing on this island you should hide or leave until they do." I say looking serious.

"Got it." Fishlegs says nodding.

"Astrid you good to go?" I ask looking at her.

"Let's go." Astrid says taking off. I smile and follow her.

We fly low and eventually start to see the outline of Berk.

"Follow me." I say starting to fly to the western side of the island.

She follows wordlessly. I fly around the sea stacks and stop abruptly.

"Quiet." I whisper to her as she flies up behind me.

"Why?" She asks.

"Boat." I say pointing down.

We fly around the boat and make it inland.

We land our dragons and start walking to the cove.

"It's nice being in these woods again." Astrid says smiling.

"These woods hold a few good memories." I say smiling sadly.

"You did spend a lot of time out here." Astrid says walking beside me.

"I always wondered what you were doing out here."

"And now you know better than most people. I was out here making saddles, training and flying on a the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself." I say smiling. "And you managed to get better then me at dragon fighting." Astrid says irritatedly.

"Haha. Who knew eels would scare these guys so much." I say laughing a little.

"That's how you go the zippleback to retreat like that?" Astrid asks curiously.

"Exactly. And a few other tricks to get them to stand down or fall unconscious." I say smiling.

"How did you learn all of that?"

"Observing and seeking knowledge." I say smiling even more.

"You just watched what Toothless did and learned from that?" Astrid asks sounding shocked.

"Yes. I brought a basket of fish with an eel in it and he wouldn't touch the fish until I got rid of the eel. We landed on a small sea stack with dragon nip on it and he went nuts rolling in it and not able to get enough of it. Things like that." I say as we reach the edge of the cove.

"And here we are. We can leave the dragons here and go into Berk on foot. Trust me it's really hard sneaking around Berk with a dragon with you." I say walking down the path to the bottom and the dragons hop down the sides.

"You actually brought Toothless into Berk before the end?" Astrid asks surprised.

"I didn't have a choice and you couldn't leave me alone that night." I say smiling.

"Wait was this the night that you were acting all weird at the blacksmith?" Astrid asks stopping me.

"Yeah. You almost caught me with him. Although to be fair you did eventually catch me." I say smiling.

"No wonder you were acting so weird that night." Astrid says smirking.

"Yeah but you would be to if you had a five thousand pound lizard tethered to your waist." I say jokingly.

"Why did you have Toothless tethered to your waist?" Astrid asks laughing at me.

"I got in a jam after some fancy flying the hook I had to attach myself to the saddle got jammed and I need my tools to unjam it." I explain.

"You should get a little rest it's still a few hours until nightfall and few more until we should go." I say smiling.

"Okay but wake me at nightfall so you can get some sleep too." I sit down on the soft and lean against the stone wall.

Astird lays down and leans on me. After a few minutes she's asleep peacefully.

 _Ha she's so peaceful when she's asleep. But when she's awake and angry. Haha good luck if you're the one she's mad at._

I gently brush a lock of hair from her face.

"Beautiful." I say smiling.

A few hours later of watching clouds and the sunset.

"Hey Astrid." I say gently waking her up.

"Time already eh?" She says waking up.

"Yeah. Wake me up in a few hours then we'll go." I say tiredly.

"Okay get some rest." She says happily while rubbing her eyes.

"See you in a few hours." I say closing my eyes and leaning back.

"Wake up Hiccup!" I hear a voice yelling.

"Astrid?" I ask waking up and looking around.

I see Astrid yelling something. I hear a step behind me and I look back.

I gasp.

"Snotlout?" I ask.

He looks older, stronger, and darker.

He's got an evil grin on his face holding a sword menacingly.

"You got us captured. We followed you and you failed us!" He yells before swinging the dark blade.

I duck out of the way.

I look back and see Tuffnut swinging a mace downward.

I roll out of the way.

"We trusted you and you sent us away to die." He yells before swinging again.

"I didn't send you away to die." I say worriedly.

I dodge another attack from Snotlout and a backing away.

I back into something and turn around.

It's Ruffnut.

Tied to post head hanging down limp.

"Ruffnut!" I shout falling back on the ground.

Her head lifts up slowly.

"It's your fault I'm dead." She says hauntingly.

I scramble back knocking into a pair of boots.

I look up slowly and see Snotlout grinning.

"And now you will die with her." Snotlout says pointing to the left.

I follow his arm and see Astrid. All of a sudden a sword pierces through her chest.

"NO!" I shout reaching for her.

I crawl frantically to her and hold her close.

"Why? Why Hiccup? Why didn't you save me?" She asks pain etched on her face.

"I-I-I wasn't strong enough." I say crying.

"And now you'll die with her." Snotlout says raising his sword.

"Hiccup!" I hear Astrid yell.

I look down at her body soaked in blood and motionless.

"I'm so sorry Astrid." I say tears falling down my face.

"DIE!" Snotlout yells bringing his blade down.

"HICCUP!" Astrid yells.

"AAAAHHHH!" I shout as the blade pierces my skull.

"Hiccup wake up! Please wake up!" Astrid yells.

I jump up off of the stone and fall to my knees.

"Hiccup are you alright?" Astrid asks grasping my shoulder.

I pant clenching the grass.

"I-It was just a dream." I say recalling where I am.

"Hiccup? What was that?" Astrid asks worriedly.

I swallow the lump in my throat.

"It's okay I just had a bad dream." I say letting go of the grass and leaning back against the nice cold stone again.

I close my eyes and see her dead again.

"So much blood." I whisper quietly.

"What?" Astrid asks watching me closely.

"Just a bad dream." I say louder and opening my eyes.

"You were struggling and sweating heavily. I tried to wake up you up but you wouldn't snap out of it." Astrid says worriedly.

"Yeah trust me. I wanted to wake up." I say frowning.

"I-what was it about?" She asks hesitantly.

"Death." I say finality in my tone. "That's horrible. But it was just a dream so it has no effect on the real world." Astrid says trying to sound happy.

"Ha It looked more about the future." I say her death still clear in my mind.

"It can't have been the future because everything works out for us Hiccup." Astrid says offering me a hand up.

"I hope so." I say taking her hand.

"Time to go eh?" I ask putting on a smile.

"Yeah let's get this over with." Astrid says a hard look on her face.

"I know you don't like this but we can't do this any other way that will be fast enough." I say smiling reassuringly.

"I know. I know let's do this." Astrid says smiling.

"Toothless. Stay." I say pointing to the ground.

He pouts and lays down.

"Stormfly, copy." Astrid says pointing to Toothless.

Astrid and I walk up and out of the cove.

We silently make our way to the village.

When we reach the edge of the village I stop and pull Astrid behind a group of bushes.

The torches light up the town. A few villagers I don't recognize are on watch.

I silently lead her around the watch towers and towards the jail.

A villager walks out in front of us and I pull Astrid into an alleyway.

We hide in the shadows still as stone as the villager looks down the alley.

He shrugs and continues on.

I smirk and we continue on down the street weaving our way through back alleys and side walkways.

We finally make it to the last crossing.

It's in full view of the final watchtower.

"Wait for my signal." I say whisper to Astrid. Astrid nods and waits for me.

The guard look up and down the street then turns around looking the other way.

"Go." I say leaping out cover and across the street.

We make it as the guard turns around.

I look into the jail and see no one on guard.

"What?" I wonder quietly.

I cautiously walk into the jail and see the leader sitting in a cell smiling.

"Look who's back. Hiccup. Come to brag about your victory?" He asks standing up.

"No. Actually I'm here to get you out." I say scowling.

I look around and grab a pair of cuffs.

I toss them into the cell.

"Put these on." I say starting on the lock.

"Why's that?" He asks picking them up.

"Because I don't trust you. And I need you in order to get my friends back." I say half way through picking the lock.

"Oh? Your friends got captured by the Outcasts didn't they? Haha. Quite the turn of events eh?" He asks laughing.

"Put them on or I will leave you to rot in this jail." I threaten stopping just before finishing the lock.

"Oh alright but you owe me boy." He says putting them on.

"There that wasn't that hard was it?" I ask opening the door.

"Just uncomfortable." He says frowning.

"I know now let's get going." I say heading for the door.

He grumbles and follows, Astrid behind him axe drawn.

We walk to the entrance of the jail and I peek out looking at the guard tower.

He's looking directly at the jail.

I duck back in.

"Guards watching the door we gotta be patient." I say peeking back out again.

"Oh who cares for patients let's just knock him out." Leader grumbles.

"I'm not hurting anyone here." I say firmly.

"We wait." I see the guard start to look away.

"Guard I must speak with you." I hear a voice call out.

"Yes chief?" The guard looks away.

"Go." I say moving across the street. They follow as the guard's back is turned. We make it across and into the shadows.

"I want a guard on that prisoner at all times starting now." Stoick says.

"As you wish sir. We will pull on the men off of the inner towers." The guard says stiffening up.

"Good I don't want him escaping." Stoick says walking off.

"We have to get out of the village fast before that guard gets to the jail." I say cursing our luck.

"Then let's move Hiccup." Astrid says unhappily.

I lead us through the darkness quickly taking risks but not getting caught.

We make it to the edge of the village before a shout reaches our ears.

"THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED! ALL GUARDS FIND HIM!"

"Damn we need to get to the cove." I say running into the woods as fast as I can.

"Where are you going boy? The boats are that way." Leader says pointing back to the harbour.

"So is about a hundred guards. We have another way off of the island." Astrid says smirking before pushing him to follow me.

"Oh I hate this." Leader grumbles before following us.

"Don't worry we aren't happy about this either." I say smiling.

We quickly reach the path to the cove.

"Follow me." Astrid says taking the lead.

We all follow her down the path and eventually into the cove.

"Why are we in a box canyon with only one way out?" Leader asks.

"Because we're here to pick up some friends." I say smirking.

"Toothless come here bud." The black dragon appears out of the darkness and jump on leader.

"Hey get this thing off of me.!" He says struggling to get free.

"Toothless off." I say. Toothless looks at me and here gets off of Leader and just growls at him.

"Stormfly." Astrid says happily hugging her dragon.

"Get ready to fly." I say getting on Toothless while Astrid climbs on Stormfly.

"Wait you don't mean I'm getting on one of those things?" He asks nervously.

"Not exactly." I say smirking.

Toothless grins before flapping his wings, jumping into the air and grabbing Leader.

"HEY!" He yells as we take off.

"Quiet we need to sneak out of here." Astrid says whacking him in the head with the flat part of her axe.

He falls unconscious.

"Thank you M'lady." I say smiling.

"Let's go before they find us." Astrid says taking the lead.

I follow her and we back track the same way we went.

Astrid and I slow make our way skimming over top of the trees.

We make it to the coast and then to the cover of the sea stacks.

"Good job." I say smiling.

"We're not out of the woods yet. Or the sea stacks I guess." Astrid says seriously.

We weave our way around the island and eventually to open sea. The boat that was there earlier is now gone.

"We're free." I say happily.

"How did you see that that guard was turned around?" Astrid asks.

"He was talking to Stoick. Everyone looks at him when he talks." I say frowning.

"He is going to be beyond pissed when he discovers that." Astrid says frowning.

"Yeah the look on his face will be priceless. When he discovers that someone was able to infiltrate the village, free a prisoner and get out without being spotted." I say grinning.

"It was hard enough when I could fly and was alone."

"You managed to make it with two people and a somewhat cooperative prisoner. Good job." Astrid says smiling.

"Hey you helped too. He probably would have kept screaming the entire way." I say smiling at her.

"Haha yeah." Astrid says the smile falling off her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"I hope we get there in time." She says solemnly.

"We will. C'mon let's get back to Fishlegs." I say smiling.

"Yeah. Let's get back there and get some sleep." Astrid says a small smile appearing on her face.

"Agreed. Prison breaks are tiring." I say laughing a little.

Astrid rolls her eyes and we make our way to the island.

A few hours later we reach the island spot a small fire.

"There." I say pointing. Astrid nods tiredly.

We fly there and land gently.

Fishlegs and Meatlug sit up looking at us.

"You made it." He says relieved.

"Of course we did. Was there ever any doubt?" I ask grinning.

"Yes." Astrid and Fishlegs say together.

"Hey. I have faith in my plans. They work." I say pouting.

"Oh man up Hiccup." Astrid says punching me in the shoulder.

"Hey. I'm man enough." I say frowning at her.

"I know." She says smiling at me.

"Uh guys. You aren't alone and what are we going to do about the currently unconscious guy?" Fishlegs asks pointing to Toothless's pillow.

"We should tie him up to a tree." I say smiling.

"Agreed." Astrid says grabbing some rope. Astrid grabs him and we tie him tightly to a large tree.

"That ought to do it." I say smiling.

"Agreed let's get some sleep." Astrid says yawning.

I smile and grab our sleeping pack and roll it out.

"Toothless guard." I say pointing to Leader.

He smiles and wraps his tail around him.

Astrid takes off her shoulder armour and battle skirt. Then crawls into the sleeping pack.

I sit down and take off my leg. Then crawl into the sleeping pack beside her.

"So how long are we going to keep doing this?" I ask curiously.

"For as long as we need to." Astrid says smiling and curling up next to me.

"I like the sounds of that." I say curling up to her.

"Good night."

"Good night." Astrid says.

 _Tomorrow will determine whether or not my dream is true…_

 _ **A/N So I don't really know how to put night mares into words and I hope that I did it well. Although if you do have pointers please let me know. Also this story is nearing five thousand views which I can't believe personally. But only twelve reviews. C'mon guys. I need a little more feed back please. This is my most popular story and I won't be discontinuing it ever. I will finish it. I hate it when other people do that. But praise and criticism is greatly appreciated. Also if you have something that you would like to happen in this story please PM me with your request or leave it in a review. I like hearing your ideas and I will do my best to make them happen.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this new chapter. :)**_


	6. Exchange

Chapter 6

Hiccup's POV.

Exchange.

"Astrid I want you and Fishlegs to stay clear of them. Got it?" I ask as we near the small island where we had seen Savage.

"I don't like this Hiccup." Astrid says unhappily.

"And you think I do?" I ask sternly. "I'll get the Twins and Snotlout out and then you guys get out of here once you're clear I'll leave."

"That's a terrible plan Hiccup." Fishlegs plainly.

"I know but it's the best one I got." I say frowning.

"So we take our time and do this right." Astrid says trying reason with me.

"No the longer they are there the better the chances are that they will die. I don't even want to think about what they are doing to them now." I say shaking my head.

Toothless grumbles and shakes a bit.

"Sorry bud I know he's heavy." I say rubbing his neck apologetically.

"Hiccup." Astrid says sternly.

"This is the plan. If the worst does come to pass do not go back to Berk. I have faith that you will get me out Astrid. Now stay a good distance away and when you see the others come get ready for anything. Keep a lookout for ships as well." I say shutting down the argument.

"You are going to be hearing I told you so from me." Astrid says practically growling at me.

"I know." I say sighing.

 _She is so pissed at me. But I have to deal with that later. Right now I have to save them._

"Now go wait for the others." I say pointing off into the distance.

"Yes sir." Fishlegs says not want to get any closer to Outcast island then needed.

"I will come back for you." Astrid says before flying off.

"I know you will." I say quietly to myself.

"Alright bud let's go drop off this heavy guy." I say nudging Toothless in towards the island.

We fly inward to the island and towards their camp. We land as Toothless drops the still unconscious viking on the shore.

"Come out!" I shout into the darkened woods.

"So you came. And with him. Good." A large man walks out of the dark woods.

"Let me guess. Alvin." I say as Toothless growls and steps on the leader's back.

"You guess right runt." Alvin says grinning manically. "He isn't dead is he?"

"No, just unconscious. Where are my friends?" I ask looking past him into the woods.

"Give him back to us first then you can have your friends back." Alvin says with a toothy grin.

"Not a chance. Show me my friends and their dragons. Before Toothless here decides that his next snack will be this guy." I say scowling at him.

He smiles.

"Well I was hoping that you would say that." He says smirking. "Well look behind you."

Three boats lay low on the water.

"Light the torches!" Alvin yells out.

Three torches light up to reveal Snotlout and hookfang, The twins, and Barf and Belch. Three boats with my friends and their dragons.

 _And three torches._

"Well isn't this nice. Your giving us boats as well." I say sarcastically hiding my panic.

 _How the hell am I going to get out of this?_

I look around and see Alvin with fifteen outcasts with him. The boat's just have a lone viking on each.

"Well I suggest that you let him go and then I will let them go." Alvin says smiling.

"Not a chance. You need him alive for some reason and I need them alive so let them go and you still pretty much have me at crossbow point. And we both know I won't cross you." I say confidently.

"Alright then. I like your attitude boy. You'd make a great outcast." Alvin says grinning manically.

"Let them go Alvin." I say scowling at the large man.

Alvin looks at him searching for something. "Let them go men."

"Yes sir!" The men out on the boats let the vikings and dragons leave.

"Hiccup!" Ruffnut yells out getting onto his dragon.

"Go find Astrid and the others! I'll be fine." I yell at them not breaking my stare at Alvin.

"But-"

"I said GO!" I yell turning to glare at the protesting vikings.

They fly off and disappear into the dark night.

"Well now that that's out of the way." Alvin says grinning.

"Here's your leader. I'll be going now." I say turning to Toothless to the side.

"I think that he might want something more from you." Alvin says walking closer.

"You might be right but I didn't start this fight. But I will finish it if he doesn't leave us alone." I say in a dangerous tone.

"That's a big threat for a such a little boy." A voice says from behind me.

"Glad to see you're awake." I say nudging Toothless to fly away.

"Go Bud!" I shout.

Leader swings a hand out catching my shirt. I slip out of it as Toothless bounds forward.

I feel a sharp pain jab my shoulder and the force of something knocking me off Toothless.

"I got him!" A man shouts.

"AAAAHHHH!" I scream as I land on the arrow causing it to dig deeper and snap off.

"Damn it! We need him alive." Alvin shouts grabbing me.

"Run Toothless!" I shout as the dragon turns back to me.

He hops over an arrow. He looks at me hesitantly before two more arrows fly past him. He gives me one last look before disappearing into the darkness.

I smile in spite of my pain.

"What are you smiling about?" Alvin asks unhappily.

"A chief protects his own. No matter what the cost." I say before passing out from the pain.

Third person's POV.

"Astrid!" Snotlout yells outs flying away from the island.

"Snotlout!" Fishlegs exclaims waving at him from behind a sea stack.

"Fishlegs!" Ruff and Tuff exclaim.

"Get over here!" Astrid orders glaring at the three teens.

"Astrid! Bet you were worried about me." Snotlout says smugly.

"Where's Hiccup?" Fishlegs asks looking around.

"He told us to get out of there. So we did." Ruff says looking down.

"You let HIM!" Astrid screeches at them.

"He didn't exactly leave room to argue." Snotlout says cowing on his dragon.

"Of course he didn't!" Astrid says grabbing at her hair.

"Okay I'm going to be right back." Astrid says flying low on the water making her way to the island.

"I got him!" A shout pierces the silent darkness.

Astrid stops Stormfly looking at the beach watching Alvin grab the boy as Toothless stops to look back.

"Run Toothless!" Hiccup shouts out.

She watches as arrows fly at the dragon before it disappears into the night.

"Damn." Astrid whispers furiously. She makes her way back to the others.

"Hiccup's been captured. We need to make a plan." Astrid says trying to remain calm.

"What?" Fishlegs asks fearfully.

"Snotlout, Twins. You two remember the layout of the island? Where they held you?" Astrid asks looking at them hopefully.

"They kept us in a cell in the heart of the island. Almost impossible to get to." Snotlout says sadly.

"What the hell are you sad about?" Astrid asks hand on her axe.

"I-We can't do this on our own."

"Hiccup said not to go back to Berk so we will do this whether or not you like it." Astrid says glaring at the viking male.

"We should go back and bring help." Snotlout says meeting her glare.

"No." Astrid says firmly. "If you don't have faith in us then leave. But we will not go back to Berk."

"I-I don't want to leave but how are we going to beat an army?" Fishlegs asks quietly.

"By using our heads." Astrid says grinning dangerously.

"I really don't like the look on her face." Snotlout says fearfully.

"Agreed." Fishlegs whispers to him.

A/N So I am really sorry about not updating for a while but I had a bunch of stuff happen in the last few weeks. My grandpa died, work's been taking me out of the town and up at five am and back at 7 pm and a whole slew of other things. I can promise you that this story will not be abandoned. Updates might just be a little slow. So I also have a question for you guys. Do you want Heather to appear in this story and do you want her to be good or bad? So leave your responses in the reviews area or PM me your opinion. This time it's up to you guys.


	7. Heather

Everyone Falls But Only The Best Rise Up From The Ashes.

Heather.

Hiccup's POV.

"Hiccup." A soft feminine voice says. All I can feel is a throbbing pain in my shoulder.

I groan not wanting to move.

"Hiccup. Come on you need to get up. Alvin will be here soon." She says gently prodding me. I open my eyes looking at the ceiling in the dark damp cell.

It's been three days now.

Three days of Alvin asking me questions.

Three days of being stuck in a cell with Heather. The dark haired woman with an angular face and bright green eyes. Who apparently is now a slave to the outcasts. She says she was captured by Alvin when the outcasts attacked her family's ship. He executed her parents right in front of her and tossed her into a cell until he had the time to personally break her. Luckily for us both he hasn't done that yet.

"Well I shouldn't keep him waiting I guess." I say getting up off of the floor and holding my shoulder.

"Here let me check your bandages." Heather says moving behind me.

The arrow that hit me apparently missed my important internal organs and they have yet to catch Toothless who has been picking off Alvin's men every night. He keeps this pace up and Alvin will need a new island. Alvin comes in here everyday gives me a little bit of food and water then leaves.

Today is different though.

Today he seems to think that I've healed enough to start training his dragons. He has Deadly Nadders, Whispering Deaths, Scauldrons, and even a couple of Change Wings.

"Hiccup." A gravely voice sings out smugly. "You ready to train some dragon's today?"

"Not really could use another day for the shoulder." I say feeling Heather warp it back up again.

Smug bastard.

"Well I think that you've had enough time to rest up and now that our mutual friend is gone I can have some fun with this." Alvin says leaning on the cells metal bars.

"I don't think that our ideas of fun are the same thing Alvin." I say half frowning half glaring at him.

"Aye. I'll tell you what. If you want to stay here all day and rest. At least let me get you some entertainment going." Alvin says with an evil sneer. He opens up the cell and grabs Heather.

"Get away from me!" Heather shouts beating on his arm but to no effect.

I get up and go to punch him in the jaw only to get back handed down onto the floor tearing open my shoulder. I bit down on my lip and get up again trying to ignore the pain.

"Now you seem to be fine to me." Alvin says glaring at me.

"But she won't be if you don't start training my dragons. I will break her right in front of you. And we both know how to break a girl don't we?"

I glare straight at him not backing down.

"You take their pride. Then you take their strength. And when both of those are gone you take any shred of dignity and innocence they have left." Alvin explains meeting me with a hateful glare.

"So what'll it be Hiccup? Training or breaking?"

I don't stop glaring hoping he's bluffing.

"Alright then." He says with a shrug.

He pulls her out of the cell and tosses her on the ground. Turning around before I can make my way to the opening he shuts the door.

"Breaking her it is."

She stays on the ground not meeting anyone's eye.

"You are nothing." Alvin says walking beside her.

"You are nothing but my slave." Alvin kicks her in the stomach.

"You live because I allow it."

"Stop!"

Another kick to the stomach.

She collapses into a ball holding herself.

"You will die when I allow it."

Kick.

There's tears running down her face now.

"I said Stop!"

"You will eat when I say to eat."

Kick.

"You will sleep when I say to sleep."

Kick.

"Alright! I'll train your dragons!" I shout anger almost out of control.

Alvin grabs Heather by the neck and shoves her against the bars.

"You brought this down on her Hiccup." Alvin says coldly. "You tried to resist but it will only get other's hurt. You try again and this will go on."

"I won't." I say hands balled up into fists from anger.

"Good." Alvin says with a smile dropping Heather.

"Get your arse out here then." I leave the cage and immediately help Heather get up gently.

"Bring her along." Alvin says to a man hiding in the shadows.

The man gruff and holding a spear grabs Heather's arm ruffly and just drags her along.

"If you don't keep up I will just toss her in the training pens." Alvin says watching me not follow immediately.

I follow quietly peering into the cages and making observations. The Scauldron is constantly being given water and subsequently tries to kill every Outcast it see. The Change Wing disappears and two men go into the pen oblivious to the fact it's simply changed it's skin to the colour of the rocks. They both die in a pool of acid and the door's slammed shut by Alvin.

"Damn fools."

"How do you still have and island if your men at that stupid?" I ask smirking.

Alvin simply grabs an axe and hurls into the rock mere inches away from my head. "Their leader is smart. I told them not to go in there, they did, they died."

I nod moving away from the axe slowly no longer smirking. Alvin brings us into a large cavern the top of which is open to the sky but covered in heavy chains. There's three levels, every level with various doors and cave entrances scattered about. In the middle is a Gronkle tied to the floor a muzzle in place.

"So how about we start you off easily." Alvin says moving to a throne made of stone with a view of the entire arena. "Train the Gronkle."

I look at the boulder class dragon snarling, aggressive, scared.

"Or I put my focus back on her."

"I get it. I'll need my bag… which is on Toothless's saddle." I say pinching the bridge of my nose I try to think clearly.

 _Gronkle-Big slow six shot limit. Best to go for the kill by evading shots then going for the neck. Watch out for tail, used as a mace. Best way to train?_

A small smile forms on my face.

"Any chance I could get some granite?"

A few minutes later and a small bucket filled with chunks of granite. I walk up to the dragon not feeling very confident in my skills as in training a dragon that's been attacked, captured and chained up for Thor knows how long.

"I'm gonna take the muzzle off. You might not want to stand there." I say to the men behind me watching intently.

"Just do your thing dragon boy." The leader of the group says angrily.

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you." I say smiling as I approach the wild dragon slowly while showing that I have no weapons.

The dragon snarls at me anyway.

I set the bucket down beside it and undo the strap on the muzzle letting it fall off. It opens its jaw slowly testing its new found freedom.

A second later a shot flies out of the mouth smashing into the group of men. The men scatter swearing loudly as five more shots follow them, catching two wounding them minorly.

One of the men runs up to me sword drawn and raised about to swing when the Gronckle grabs it chewing it up in it jaw before firing off a shot glancing off of his helmet knocking him out.

"Good show." Alvin says smirking.

"But?" I ask knowing what probably coming.

"But that's not what I had in mind for training. Make it so we can use these dragon's." Alvin says glancing at Heather making her flinch.

She's still holding her stomach.

"I will that was just for fun." I say watching the men scatter.

I turn to the Gronckle and grab the bucket of granite.

"Hey there bud." I say watching the dragon growl at me.

"You want some granite?" I ask grabbing a small stone from the bucket. I show it to him and he hesitantly stops growling. After a moment he opens his mouth and I toss in the rock. He chews it up greedily.

"There you are." I say comfortingly.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of here." I say rubbing the soft spot under the Gronckles chin.

"Well I'll be a dragon's uncle he did it." Alvin says surprised watching me bond with the dragon that should have killed me.

"Tell me something dragon conqueror. Where are your other riders?" Alvin asks frowning.

"Planning." I say smiling.

 _Astrid will be here soon with the others and Toothless will get us out of here. Then we can free these dragons and start to build our own island._

"Planning what?" Alvin asks walking to the edge of the path.

"I have no idea. But I wouldn't want to be you." I say smiling and giving the gronckle another chunk of granite.

"Don't toy with me boy. What will they do?" Alvin asks scowling at me.

"I don't know. All I told them was to go back to Berk." I say watching Alvin consider my words.

"So they'll be getting help from Berk then. Ready the defenses on the south end of the island. If Stoick attacks that will be where he thinks our defenses are weakest." Alvin shouts out orders. "And get them back to their cell."

Guards grab Heather and I and drag us back to the cell. The door slams shut.

"How did you do that?" Heather asks curiously.

"I train dragons. Every dragon has their specific traits and way to train them." I explain while watching the flurry of activity as guards empty out of dragon cells.

"So can you get us out of here?" Heather asks watching the last of the guards move out leaving the cells quiet except for a few dragons movements around their respective cells.

I wait and listen holding up a hand to quiet Heather. After a few minutes of quiet I walk to the door and inspect the lock.

"Haha." I smile recognizing the kind. "If I can get a small piece of metal then yes."

Heather and I search around the cell finding nothing we sit waiting.

"Why did you agree to help him?" Heather asks quietly.

"What do you mean?" I ask confusion showing on my face.

"I mean. The moment he started to hurt me you agreed. Why do that? It's not as if you know me." Heather looks at me confused and scared. "Why do you care?"

"You're in a similar situation as me." I say quietly. "My own father disowned and banished me out of my village. I left with five others that are like me. Dragon Riders. We fly on the backs of dragons and if you don't kill dragons where I'm from you don't get to be there." I say sadness setting in.

"Ha." I let out a humourless laugh. "Although I guess I should thanks him for doing it. After all, never would have met the inside of this cell or got the chance to get shot, cut, and beaten."

A small smile appears on my face. "Although Astrid never would have given me more then a second thought. If one good thing came out of this that's it."

"Astrid?" Heather asks curiously.

"A friend of mine the second person to ride a dragon. She rides a Deadly Nadder named Stormfly. One hel of a warrior and smart on top of that." I say smiling fondly.

"She sounds like an interesting person." Heather says flatly.

"She is. I think you two would get along after she gets us out of here." I say smiling.

"You really think that she'll be able to get in here? Through Alvin and all of the Outcasts?" Heather asks skepticism showing clearly on her face.

"I do." I say with a small smile. It's been lonely without her here. I got used to sleeping with her beside me.

"What about Berk will they help?" Heather asks with a hope filled voice.

"Doubt it." I say sadly.

A dark expression taking over my face.

"My father is the cheif of Berk. Stoick the Vast. He banished me and disowned me. I highly doubt if even Thor himself asks him he would refuse to help a quote unquote 'Dragon Lover'."

"You chose a dragon over your village?" Heather asks surprise showing in her voice and on her face.

"Yup. Chose peace and life with them rather than war and death. What thanks do I get. Five loyal friends, three of which won't listen to me, and an entire village willing to hunt us all down if we show our faces there again."

"That's terrible." Heather says clearly horrified that they would do that.

"We've been at war three hundred years Heather. That's not going to change any time soon." I say solemnly.

"Then what are you going to do?" Heather asks seriously.

"I'm going to get out of here and then I'm going to build a place where dragons and people can live in peace. And if I'm lucky teach the people of the archipelago how to live in peace with them as well." I say firmly. "But first we need to get to Toothless."

"Who's Toothless?"

"My Night Fury."

 **A/N So I'm not dead just got stuck on how to do this chapter combined with not a lot of time for writing. I'm sorry I'll try to upload new chapter more often. Either way let me know what you like about this chapter and what you don't like or what you think I could better on.**


	8. 8 Escape

Chapter 8

Escape

Hiccup's POV.

"What do we do now?" Heather asks looking around. It's been another two days.

"We wait." I say smirking at the surprise on her face.

"I figure it's about six days for them to come up with plan and start to execute it." I stand and walk to the cell door. "I just need a sharp piece of metal." Heather follows me to cell door before looking at the edges. "I say one thing about the Outcasts they sure can build a cell." I mutter before a guard comes up.

"Alvin wants you." He says opening cell door and pulling me out. I follow the guard watching the route we take outside. I'm shoved roughly into a room to find Alvin scowling at a map.

"Want to tell me why your little dragon is ambushing my patrols?"

I smirk knowing why. "He's weakening you."

Alvin turns to me scowling. "Why?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Why do you think?"

Alvin grabs me by the throat choking me. He glares at me. "I think you are holding out what you know." I struggle to draw a breath and shake my head. I start to tug at this hand and see spots at the edge my vision. "I think that I need show your little pet what happens when it messes with Alvin the Treacherous." I throw a weak punch at his belt. I'm thrown down gasping for breath curling up into a ball.

I speak hoarsely. "You probably won't like what happens."

I draw in another shaky breath before Alvin kicks me the stomach yelling for the guard to take me back to my cell. The guard drags me back there curled up in pain. He deposits me in the cell smirking when he hears Heather gasp in shock.

"Hiccup!" She exclaim kneeling down next to me. "What happened?"

"Sarcasm is my default response." I groan out smirking as I uncurl my hand. "I took a chance." I say reveal the small five inch long metal piece. Heather smiles at me.

"You are insane." She says shaking her head.

"But it's a good insane." I say uncurling my bruised stomach.

"Not all the time." Heather says seeing a bit of blood drip from my shoulder.

"If you keep opening this it's going to get infected." I bite my lip and stand up.

"Now if we time this right. We can get out past their patrols before they notice we're gone." I say watching the guards pass. A second group passes and I quickly start picking the lock. I feel my way through inner mechanisms. It's clicks open and I smirk opening the door. I limp out only to have Heather put my arm around her shoulder help me walk forward.

"Thanks." I mumble weakly. She simply pulls me forward. I direct us through the tunnels and find the cage I'm looking for. I see the Gronckle look up at me happily.

"What are you doing?" Heather asks me panically.

"We need help and he's going to give it to us." I say unlocking the cage and patting the dragon happily. I climb on it's back and hold a hand out to Heather. She hesitates before we than hear some guards yelling and she quickly climbs on. We fly through the tunnels quickly occasionally pausing to let a group of guards pass us. We burst out of the entrance into open air only to be quickly shot down without warning. We fall to the ground and I move quickly removing the net only to be grabbed and turned around to see Alvin grinning at me.

"Not so smart after all are we?"

I simply shrug. "Can't blame a guy for trying." Half a dozen guards surround us quickly.

"Actually since this is my island I think I can." He tosses me to a guard and grabs Heather. "But seeing as you are too valuable to harm further. I think I'll just continue with Heather." She screams and I jam my foot in the groin of the guard holding me.

"Ah!" He let's out a high pitched squeal and I grab the dagger off of his belt and jam it into his neck. The blade slides in easily letting his blood spill onto my hands. I watch his eye grow dark before pulling out the blade with a disgusting suckinng sound. Spinning around I hulr the blade at Alvin. My aim is off and it stabs into his hand instead. He drops Heather howling in pain. He glares hatefully at me only for a plasma blast to impact a group of three guards next to me. I look up to see Toothless jump down and charge another blast. I grab Heather's arm and jerk her up and towards the angry dragon. Toothless blasts the other two guards and let's me get on. Heather climbs on behind me and Toothless leaps into the air leaving a screaming Alvin behind. We get in the air and avoid several nets only an arrow to tear the fabric off Toothless's tailfin. We crash into the dark lands avoiding several trees along the way. I quickly get off and look at the tail fin. I poke a finger through and trace the tear along the fabric.

"They landed of there!" I jerk my head up and climb onto Toothless again.

"Lose them bud." I whisper and he leaps into a tree curling around us. I hear them walk under us and grumble before moving on. After a moment Toothless looks up and let's us down.

"That was close." I say getting Heather to nod "Are you alright?" I ask looking around for more Outcasts.

"I'm fine." She says looking at me. "That was incredible."

I nod and look at the tailfin again. "I need a needle, some thread, and a piece of strong fabric." I say before looking around. Moving silently and carefully we sneak into the nearby Outcast village and I find the forge. Heather and Toothless keep watch while I search for what I need.

"Hurry." I hear Heather whisper fearfully. I pull open a drawer to find a bunch needles and grab a few before taking a piece of leather and a spool of thread. I run out the back and jump on Toothless.

"Find us somewhere quiet bud." I say quietly and he takes out the way we came.

Meanwhile at the docks of Outcast island Trader Johann's vessel pulls up to the docks. There's a group of excited vikings greeting him.

"Yes, yes, I have many wares to sell to you." He says putting down the gangplank.

"May I suggest the dragon riders!" Astrid bursts out from under deck slamming her axe into the neck of the first Outcast letting fall off deck limply. Stormfly follows her out and hit the next to with her tail into the water. Astrid let's loose a war cry and charged forward swinging her axe. Half a dozen Outcasts fall before they get a response started. Stormfly follows her forward lashing out at offending vikings. Ruff and Tuff follow her out brandishing a spear and staff respectively.

"Charge!" They shout charging forward. They quickly making their way to the closest dragon defense tower. Their plan was rather simple. Take out the closest tower to allow Snotlout and Fishlegs to charge in and attack the prison. After that fight through and free Hiccup.

"Take down the tower!" Astrid shouts getting Stormfly to fire on the base of the tower. The twins take part blasting the base. The tower collapses allowing them to take to the sky. They fly towards the prison to find dead Outcasts blasted apart. Astrid land and finds the only intact one. She finds the hole and smiles grimly.

"He's already escaped." Astrid says getting the rest to look at her in surprise.

"Well there's a dagger hole here and Outcasts blown apart. What do you think happened?" Astrid asks looking at them. The rest look around finding nothing.

"Let's get out of here and into the sky." Astrid says getting on Stormfly.

"Where are you Hiccup?" She asks quietly as they take to the sky. Back on the eastside of the island.

"What's going on over there?" Heather asks looking towards the village. I finish the patch job and look up smiling.

"My friends are here." I say getting Toothless to perk up. I hop on and Heather follows me quickly.

"We need to go before I lose anyone else." We get into the sky and Toothless flies towards the village.

"Plasma blast bud. Let'em know we're here." I say and he blasts a tower apart. I see the rest attacking a different tower and fly over to them. I blast past the twins and hit the tower collapsing it. This gets the rest of their attention and pointing off of the island where a tower was destroyed. We fly back to the island as fast as possible making conversation rather impossible. I can barely keep my eyes open when we make it there. Toothless lands and I slide off of only to be tackled by Astrid.

"Hiccup. I was so worried." She says quietly while hugging me close. I hug her back after the shock wears off.

"I'm sorry." I whisper back before letting the terror and exhaustion and pain take me over. I fall to my knees and follows continuing to hug me. I hear the rest of the gang come over and look at me.

"What's wrong with Hiccup?" I hear Snotlout ask only to be hit but Ruff and Tuff at the same time.

"He was captured by the Outcasts for a week what do you think happened to him?" Ruff asks clearly glaring at him.

"It's okay Hiccup I have you." Astrid whispers in my ear. That breaks my last wall down and I start to cry silently. I let all of the fear the pain and hate for Alvin pour out. She just holds me tightly saying.

"It's okay." I briefly hear Heather introduce herself to the other before they decide to go make camp. Hours later I finally stop crying exhausted.

"Come on the others should have camp set up." Astrid says pulling me to my feet. She puts my arm around her and I limp slowly back to camp Toothless and Stormfly following us. We walk in to see the rest of the gang crowding Heather. I sit down and Astrid looks from Heather to me raising an eyebrow.

"I was put in her cell. She's the one who tended to my arrow wound." I say grabbing her hand.

"And she's okay with the fact that we ride dragons?" Astrid asks as we watch as Barf and Belch approach her from behind getting to tense up. After a moment she relaxes giving each head an equal petting.

"She is." I say nodding.

"Alright you need to eat." Astrid says giving me a chunk of bread and some roasted meat. I eat it slowly as to not upset my stomach after having eaten so little over the last week.

"I would have thought that you would be starving?" Astrid says watching me eat. I nod.

"I am but if I eat too quickly I'll just throw it back up. Learned that the hard way." I say before taking another bite. Astrid looks at me worriedly before nodding. After another five minutes I've eaten all that she gave me and I feel my eyes growing heavy.

"C'mon let's get to bed." Astrid says standing up and walking over to Stormfly. She sets up the sleeping bag next to the fire and then helping me take off my leg. I glance at the rest of the gang only to find that they are conversing with Heather.

"Don't worry about them. Worry about yourself right now." Astrid says getting my attention. Disappearing for a moment she reappears with my medical bag and small bucket of water.

"Let me take a look at your wounds." She says and I peel my shirt off and reveal the collection of bruises and smaller cuts. She gasps before shaking her head and beginning to clean the smaller cuts. While she's cleaning my chest and back I look at my hands still coated in dried blood. I recall the light dying in the nameless guards eyes.

"Let me guess." Astrid says getting my attention. "Your default reaction in pain is sarcasm." I look at her smirking slightly as she brushes a tender bruise causing me tense and inhale sharply.

"Sorry." Astrid says cringing slightly. "There's a just…"

I finish for her. "Too many to avoid?" She nods. She clean the rest of the cuts gently before taking the dirty bandage off of my shoulder and cleaning it. She takes a small jug from my bag and puts a soothing salve on it before placing a clean bandage over the wound. With that done she rolls up my pant leg and see's the angry red skin glaring at her.

"How much pain are you in?" Astrid asks looking at me seriously. I chuckle nervously.

"It's not too bad?" I say uncertainly. She narrows her eyes at me and I give in quickly.

"It hurts but only when I do something with it and turns back to a dull ache when I rest it." I say quickly getting her to smile. She gently cleans the wound before frowning at it. I watch inspect it more closely before her frown deepens.

"Did you clean this while captured?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah with all of the medical supplies I had in my room in the main hall." I say sarcastically. She glares at me briefly before shaking her head.

"We need to go see a healer." I look at her frowning.

"What's wrong?" I ask unhappily.

"I just want to make sure it's healing correctly. I don't have much experience dealing with major wounds." Astrid says before putting a healthy dab of salve on it and bandaging it.

"Now let's get some sleep." She says tiredly. I look at her fully for the first time since I saw her again. She coated in blood and looks exhausted. There's a few tears in her clothing and a few scratches on her shoulder guards. I nod and crawl into bed. She quickly follows after shedding her battle skirt and shoulder spikes.

"Uh, I don't mean to interrupt but where is Heather going to sleep?" Snotlout asks hesitantly. I look at Astrid who simply shrugs.

"She and Ruff can share and then Tuff and you share." Snotlout grimaces before nodding.

"Okay. Thanks cuz." He says before walking back to the other group. I look at him surprised before looking to Astrid. She smiles innocently and I raise an eyebrow.

"I may have told them that if they made your life more difficult than it had to be after we got you back I would ensure that Snotlout couldn't have children and that Ruff and Tuff were shaved bald." She says smirking more and more as she explains. She turns over and snuggles in closer. I hesitantly wrap and arm around her waist and she moves in closer.

"Goodnight Hiccup." She says sleepily.

"Goodnight Astrid." I say back and we fall asleep blissfully.

The next morning we wake up slowly and I pull the soft and warm body next to me closer. Astrid begins to wake up and turns over.

"Morning." She says smiling at me sleepily. I smile at her.

"I missed this." I whisper before thinking. She looks at me surprised but smiles nonetheless.

"Me too." She says back getting me to blush more. I take a sniff and can smell the body odor mixed with the coppery scent of blood.

"We should probably take a bath." I say getting her to raise an eyebrow and respond.

"That's pretty bold Hiccup. Asking to take a bath with me." She says frowning a little.

I sputter.

"W-w-w-hat?" I almost shriek out.

"I-I D-d-didn't mean it like that!" I say almost yelling feeling my face grow hot. She bursts out laughing.

"You should see your face right now. You look redder then a tomato." She says in between small fits of laughter. I glare at her trying to myself under control. I decide to snipe back.

"If that's the case then let's go." I say smirking at her. That gets her to stop for a moment looking at me before she blushes slightly and punches me in the shoulder.

"Ow." I say rubbing the spot. She gasps slightly before looking guilty.

"Sorry I forgot you're hurt." I shake my head.

"Nah you're just violent." I say smirking at her. She glares at me before getting out. I sit up and see that the rest of the gang is still asleep.

"C'mon let's go before they wake up." Astrid says offering me a hand.

"Why thank you Milady." I say grabbing it. She widens her stance and pulls me up. I groan as I feel all of my body protest the movement.

"Milady. I missed that." She says smiling. We walk to the nearby creek and she sets me down sitting on a rock next to a pool. I take my shirt off and she grimaces looking at my black, purple and green body. After that I take my pants off tossing them in the pool before carefully sliding in as well. After a minute I look up to see that Astrid is still there. I grow very self conscious very quickly.

"Are you just going to stay there watching?" I ask while grabbing my pants.

"Yes. Someone needs to make sure that you don't drown." She says nodding. She takes out a dagger and grabs a smaller branch before starting to carve it. I shake my head and grab my pants. I scrub them clean before putting them on the same rock that I was sitting on before and doing the same to my shirt. After that I soak in the water for a few minutes enjoying the relaxing neutral temperature. Beginning to move again I scrub the blood off of my lower arms and clean the accumulated grime off of myself. After another few minutes of cleaning I dunk my head under water getting my unruly hair wet. I come back up and clear the water from my eyes only to see Astrid looking at I had done something funny.

"What's so funny milady?" I ask shaking the water from my hair.

"Your hair looked so funny all flat like that." She says amusedly. I fling a little water at her. She jumps back glaring at me slightly.

"Not funny Striker." She says using my new last name. I smirk at her and stick my tongue out at her.

"So afraid of a little water are we Sharp?" She glares at me as I splash water at her again. Without thought her hurls her stick at me. I duck as it goes straight over my head and skips on the water a few times before hitting the other side. I look at her raising an eyebrow. She smirks at me crossing her arms.

"Alright you win milady. Now would kindly help the cripple out of the water?" I ask holding a hand out to her.

"Okay." She says grabbing my hand. Without warning I plant my foot and pull her in. She shrieks as she falls in. I float back laughing as she struggles to get a foothold in the slippery bottom. She finally gets one and full on glares at me.

"I'm gonna get you for that." She says lowly an evil look on her face. I shake my head.

"Gonna have to catch me first." I say gliding back quickly. She narrows her eyes at me and jump shoots forward. As she get closer I duck under the water and push off of the bottom. Moving underwater carefully I go behind a rock and pop up of air.

"Hiccup?" I hear her ask in confusion. I slip back underwater and sneak up behind her. Deciding to have some fun I brush up against her. She jumps looking down only to see nothing there as I had pushed off back to another rock. I do it twice more before I hear a frustrated growl.

"I know you're doing that Hiccup and if you don't come out right now I'm going to give another bruise." I snicker before going under one more time as she looks away. I slip up behind her and grab her sides. She spins around and hits me in the jaws knocking me back with stars in my vision.

"Hiccup!" She shouts worriedly. I feel her catch me.

"I'm so sorry." She says worriedly. I shake my head trying to get rid of the stars.

"It's okay. Probably should have seen that coming." I say rubbing my jaw. "Man you have a mean right hook." I shake my head and look at Astrid who is looking at me worriedly. "Odin's beard I can take a punch from Alvin but you manage to almost knock me out with one hit." I say smiling slightly.

"Hiccup I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. It was a reaction." She looks guilty and I chuckle a little.

"Well I kind of deserved it." I say laughing a little.

"What's so funny?" She asks looking curiously.

"If Alvin ever hits me again I get to say that my girlfriend can hit harder than that." I say snickering a little. She thinks a for a moment before laughing a little as well.

"I'll get out so you can wash and I can dry out a little." I say hesitantly getting out of her arms.

"Okay." Just go behind the pile of rocks and dry out. You shouldn't have your leg on while it's wet." She says nodding. I get out and crawl behind the pile of rocks. The spot is right in the sun and I'm sitting on some particularly soft grass. I start to drift off to sleep quickly and end up napping. Sometime later I feel someone poking my chest.

"Go away sleeping." I mutter out and roll over.

"Alright lick him Toothless." I hear the person say my mind not processing what they said until a large warm and wet splashes across my face. I jump up into a sitting position wiping at my face. I glare at Toothless slightly.

"C'mon bud you know that this stuff doesn't wash out." I fling a little at his face and wipe the rest off. I look around and see Astrid watching with a warm smile on her face.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"The way you interact with Toothless." She says walking over. She gives me my clothes and I get dressed quickly. After that we head back to camp and find everyone up. They are talking by the newly made fire eating.

"Hey guys wondered where you went." Fishlegs says greeting us. Heather grabs two larger flat and thin stones.

"I made breakfast. Hope you guys like fish and bread." She says handing them to us.

"Thanks." I say digging in and enjoying the meal.

"Thanks Heather." Astrid says digging in as well.

"So what's the plan?" Snotlout asks after a minute of silence. I look up and realize that they are all looking at me.

"Well first of all we have to take Heather to her home. Where is that anyway?" I ask looking at her.

"Hilder's Rock. It's a small island on the edge of Berserker and Berkian waters. Trade vessels from both stop there to rest and trade there." She says almost sadly.

"Alright I know it. Should take about a three day flight." I say nodding.

"There's a healer there as well Right?" Astrid asks looking at Heather.

She nods and looks at me. "You should have those wounds looked at." I nod.

"I'm not about to disagree." I say taking another bite.

 _I'm stiff and sore all over and my stump hurts like hell. But a leader has to be strong and an example._

They all look at me in surprise. "You're agreeing to go see a healer?" Fishlegs asks tentatively. I nod.

"Well you must feel as bad as you look than." He says shaking his head. I rock my head back and forth before answering.

"Kind of. Leg hurts but what else am I going to do." I say shrugging.

"Also we need to vote on a name for our tribe." I say getting the others to nod slowly.

"So I came up with the most logical name for them." I say only to be interrupted by Snotlout.

"The Lout tribe." He says getting everyone to look at him like he's crazy.

"No. The Rider tribe. Small but powerful." I say the others to consider this.

"Who's the chief?" Ruffnet asks looking around the group.

"The chief when needed will be Hiccup obviously." Astrid says getting the twins to nod.

"Hey! What about me?" Snotlout asks looking insulted.

"Were you the first person to train a dragon?" Astrid asks looking at him like he was stupid.

"Did you save all our butts from the Outcasts getting captured in the process?" Tuffnut asks rolling his eyes.

"Do you ride the offspring of lightning and death itself?" Ruffnut asks getting Snotlout to raise his arms in surrender.

"With that decided according to Arcipelago law we are now a tribe." I say smiling.

"Only the heir of a tribe's chiefdom can form a new tribe." I say seeing the confused looks on the others faces.

"Oh." Snotlout says nodding slowly. "So now what?" I shrug.

"We find an island and settle there. Preferably one that Vikings can't get to without a dragon." With that settled I finish my meal and we pack up. I grab my bag and attach it to Toothless's saddle before attempting to climb on.

"Not a chance dragon boy." Astrid says stopping me. I look at her in confusion before she climbs on fitting her foot into the foothold and looking at me expectantly.

"You get on. I'm flying Toothless there before you technically shouldn't even be standing. Now on." She says sternly. I can the twins and Snotlout snickering behind me.

"I can fly my own dragon Astrid it doesn't take that much effort to do so or put that much pressure on it." I say crossing my arms. She looks at my stance.

"How much weight are you putting on your leg right now?" She asks quietly.

"I'm fine." I say shaking my head.

"How much?" She asks and I shake my head. She gets off Toothless and walks up to me.

"I get it okay." She says quietly enough that the others can't hear. "You don't want to seem weak to them. You want to be a leader who is invincible and knows what they are doing. Even when you have no clue what is going to happen next and you're just doing your best to roll with the punches." I look down and uncross my arms.

"I am their leader. If I am weak then they came out here for nothing." I say quietly.

"Even a good leader know when to take a break. Especially after losing a limb and being held captive by the Outcasts. Even your-" I frown sharply. "Even Chief Stoick took a break occasionally. Can you do that for me? Please?" Astrid says getting me to nod. I sigh heavily.

"Okay milady. For you I will do my best to take it easy and heal." With that we climb on Toothless and take off. The others follow quickly Heather riding with Snotlout to her displeasure. Stormfly follows us closely watching over Astrid.

The Rider tribe taking flight for the first time as a whole.


End file.
